


Three Days Emperor

by Pleiadessigns



Series: Best in the World [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient China, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Romance, Wuxia, leave your science at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleiadessigns/pseuds/Pleiadessigns
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Bai Xiao Yi (Jin Zhi Xiu) disguised herself as a young man named Huo Shang Tian and ran away from home to Jin Country. During the Lantern Festival, she met a certain young Lord of Liu-Yang, named Liu Qian(Lin Zai Fan), who came to visit his uncle’s estate in Juwu. The two of them decided to join the “Best in the World” competition, and after the both of them passed the preliminary round, problems started to rise…
Series: Best in the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171403
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue VIII: To Be Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> There are an abundance of aliases in this story.

In Jin country, pugilists of the martial arts world from all of Tianxia came to their annual lantern festival, this time for the ‘Best in the World’ competition for the title of ‘Emperor of the Commoners.’ It was a secret society’s competition that became widely known due to its prestige. People lined up to get tickets ranged from the poorest of the poor to the richest of the rich and even the most powerful daringly sent their best trained pugilists to the event. With hopes that they would win them the title ‘Emperor of the Commoners’.

Jin was a powerful empire, with a powerful emperor: Emperor Yi of Jin. However, to be known as ‘Emperor of the Commoners’ was a title of its own status. One would hold no such power of the country’s wealth, but would hold power of all of the world’s population. It was a competition created by the many powerful men of the world through an anonymous network. The set up would allow almost anyone to join. However, there was a list of people that the secret community wished to participate, and the list was put in rank of the most powerful in first.

**The criteria that goes into the ranking of the list:**

1\. Wealthy, must have more than 5 million gold taels

2\. Deed of lands

3\. Martial art skills great enough to defeat at least 5 lions.

4\. Level of influence

5\. Level of anonymity

6\. More points if bachelor

7\. More points if good looking

8\. More points if under 25

The rank do not are for birth lineage, a beggar can get in if they met one of the criteria. A tiny reminder, however, this list of criteria is only the first draft.


	2. Dancing On Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zai Fan got scammed in the forest.

Lin Zai Fan took his champion of a horse: Heima, into the forest to seek out a quiet place when he chanced upon a stranger in white from head to toe with veils over their face. 

Jin Zhi Xiu was on her way to the city of Juwu for the lantern festival when her two servants were stolen in the middle of the night along with her valuables, forcing her to steal from the people and hid away in the forest. She was sitting quietly observing the whistling forest while eating mantou until a handsome man and his horse came upon her. Normally, as a very fair and dignify princess of a tribe she would never ever steal from anyone. But desperate times call for desperate measures, thus, had conjured up a plan to take his horse so she can pawn it. 

Zai Fan was no stranger to strangers in the forest since he encountered so many of them each time he was left alone, and each encounter was of them trying to take his life. When he saw a lone person covered from head to toe in white veils, he knew right away to have his guard up. 

“Miss, excuse me for interrupting–“ 

“Fairy.” She interrupted him.

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s Fairy to you.” 

“Fairy?” He asked. 

“What is it, my child?” She asked with her faked wisemen voice. 

Zai Fan smiled, “Fairy, I am looking for a quiet place, can you show me where I can rest my mind?” 

“Uh…” Zhi Xiu’s eyes darted behind the veil, “That way.” She said pointing to her right. 

Zai Fan followed her direction. 

“But,” Zhi Xiu stopped him from moving forward, “That way has a tiger stand guarding the gate to a very quiet lake. It would be difficult if you bring your horse with you. Why don’t you leave him here, I’ll look after him.” 

“Fairy, I’m afraid to bother you–“

“NOT AT ALL!” She screeched but quickly cleared her throat to lower her voice. 

Zai Fan had his suspicion that it was a maiden in disguise when he first saw her, and have sniffed out the deception in her plan. She wanted his horse, for whatever reason he could guess that there was a trap laid ahead and his horse would make it difficult for them to capture him. 

“Fairy, my horse would be a nuisance if I go in there and if there is a tiger standing guard, then it would be difficult to both master and horse to get out in pieces. I valued this horse, so I cannot allow it to be gobbled.” He said and she nodded. 

“Therefore–“ She concluded for him but was interrupted. 

“This place is very quiet itself.” 

She questioned with a sigh.

“If you don’t mind, my horse and I will sit below you and rest for a while. I only need a small quiet place to rest. I won’t disturb you. Fairy seems like a kind and calm person, I don’t think you’d mind a bit of interruption from us. Sure Heima is a horse, but he is a very well trained horse. He would not make a sound if I command him not to.” He turned to his horse and patted its head, “Right, Heima?” Heima neighed and nodded. 

Zhi Xiu rose her head high and took in a deep breath, “Sure.” 

Zai Fan smiled and nodded with gratitude before tying his horse to the tree while he sat there and rested his back. Not much longer he closed his eyes to rest. 

Even though Zai Fan’s eyes were closed, Zhi Xiu knew along that he was not truly resting. He was very alert. In order to steal his horse, she had to put him into a sleep. Luckily she still had her zither with her. She brought it out and played a very strange but calm tune that Zai Fan drifted to wonderland. 

–––

Beautiful girls were dancing on the terraces on the streets of Zhutu as they welcomed the celebration of Jin’s Lantern Festival. Pugilists from all around loitered at every restaurants and brothels seeking for amusements and comforts. Locals mixed in with foreigners who came for the special Lantern Festival came to the town-square to watch a pre-emptive competition of martial art skills in preparation for the real tournament coming up. It was only a few more days until the Lantern Festival, but the town was crowded with people. They came early to celebrate General Hua Xue’s return for his victory at Liushan.

Zai Fan was not in a good mood since he lost his horse and also his beloved jade tassel that never parted with him since birth. His retainers: Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan were wondering how their young-master was in such a predicament. To them, he carried himself as someone who is very observant and meticulously sharped. Surely even he himself was in disbelief since all they had seen of him since yesterday was a deadpan smile but never said a word other than _I lost my horse and my prized jade tassel._

While the boys communicated with their eyes to each other as they observed him quietly, Zai Fan was deep in thoughts. He missed his horse and would like to find it again. The Fairy left him a note telling him that she would pawn his horse, so all he had to do was go to the pawn shop–but which? 

The group traveled in silence and as they entered the town’s square where there was a huge crowd surrounding an acrobatic troop, Wei Han spoke up. “Oh? Looks like Tianjing received an acrobatic troop this year?”

“Tianjing is in Zhutu, and Zhutu is consider as the wall of protection for the capital city. Of course they will receive one for the festival,” Xiao Tian explained. 

“That’s not true. The last three years I was here, Tianjing was deprived of life, no acrobatic entertainments, no decorations, they were practically banned from even joining the festival,” Wei Han informed.

“Five years ago there was a big massacre in Tianjing, the culprit was not caught until three years ago with the last victim being Lord Zhao of Tianjing’s daughter. She was famously known as Tianjing’s Compassion Goddess. The whole town then decided to do three years of mourning for her.” Xiao Tian explained further. Zai Fan stopped his horse when in front was a crowd of spectators watching the dancers of the troop on tightrope, doing an act of ‘The Egret Dance, Water Ripples,’ before switching to the act of ‘Butterflies and Peony.’

“Looks to be that Zhutu is awarding Tianjing the better troop this year for its last three years of deprivation,” Wei Han looked up at the people that were on threaded like ropes.

“Something like this is very simple,” Yi Fan commented on the troop’s dance.

Wei Han sighed and glanced over at him, “Yi Fan, must you be this boring? We can do it ‘cause we’re skilled in the art of qing gong, and these are beautiful ladies, nobody want to see you dance on tightrope.”

Xiao Tian and Zai Fan snorted at the image of Yi Fan in tighter clothes, prancing around on those tightropes. No doubt, that would be a marvelous scene to witness! Yi Fan glared speechlessly at the two that tried to hold in their laughters, then glanced over at Wei Han wanting to rebuttal, but decided that it’s not worth it. 

“Come! Come! Come! Who wants to try our highest tightrope act in all of Jin country? I must tell you, this is the highest you’ll ever see an acrobatic troop do! If you want to try, we have an assistant that will walk you through, or if you are brave enough, have a try yourself!” The spokesperson for the troop announced, “For just one gold tael and you can have an assistant! And the view is great up there! You can see even the palace!”

“One gold tael? That’s too much!” the crowd shouted back.

“One gold tael? That’s a scam!” Yi Fan agreed.

“In a way, it is.” Xiao Tian agreed as he scanned every member of the troop. “But, going up there would take up a lot of energy. Now adding in another person where you have to worry about their safety, and they have to do this a few times. Charging one gold tael seems to be a good price,” Xiao Tian had mentally calculated the price and the number of spectators whom he suspected to have money to do this act.

“But if you can do it yourself, we’ll give you half of what we earned today!”

“Ah! Great! Yi Fan, you go and do it twice and get their money, we’ll split it!” Wei Han suggested with a grin, Xiao Tian agreed while Zai Fan snickered, entertained by the thought, but had to put a stop to it. 

“Business is business, they must earn money for a living. Don’t randomly ruin others’ hardships,” Zai Fan reminded them.

“There are many pugilists here today, why don’t they have a try?” Yi Fan wondered.

Though there were many pugilists presented, some of them knew better to keep quiet. Others were drinking away at brothels, or finding their own enjoyment elsewhere. The crowds however, was split in half. Half complained about the price; half did try the act, but didn’t dare to do it by themselves. As the four of them looked on for a brief moment, there came a high-pitched scream and a young man jumped up to one of the rope. He was not assisted but he walked fluidly, more graceful than any other dancers there. It looked as if he was the leaf that came along with the wind.

“Catch him!” called the person below who screamed ‘THIEF!’

He was carefree and enjoying the mild wind up in the sky, changing from one rope to the next. Passing each dancer on each rope with ease. He was flexible and quick with his body and feet twisting and spinning left and right. He passed through them with giggles and smiles. Even from the view below you could not tell if he ever landed on the ropes as his feet touched ever so lightly that it looked as if he was floating.

“Young-Master, be careful!” shouted one of his servants from below.

“Catch that thief! He stole my purse and my bride!” The man insisted, and people roared in laughters.

They were too mesmerized by him spinning and prancing about on the ropes that nothing could take their gazes away. Xiao Tian, Wei Han, and Yi Fan too were watching without blinking. Zai Fan’s eyes glistened with curiosity when he saw the young man luring a humming bird to follow his steps. The corners of his mouth twitched and curved into a faint smile. The young man was smiling brightly at the bird that landed on his finger. A smile like no others, a very quirky with eyes squinted and nose crinkled type of smile. He emitted a very free-spirited aura that reminded Zai Fan of his childhood. 

“Catch him!” the man continued. He and his servant boys rushed over to the stage in an attempt to collapse the poles that held up the tightropes. They completely ignored the acrobats who were still on the ropes, trying to make their way down; ignoring innocent people who were still up there and waiting down below.

Yi Fan and Wei Han were provoked by the man’s thoughtless behaviors toward the people that they jumped out of their horses and sprinted straight to the stage. They were determined to teach the man and his servants a life-lesson. Yi Fan helped to hold up the posts while Wei Han stopped the servants by throwing them off the stadium. Wei Han snuck a few punches to the man’s face. The young man on the tightrope changed ropes calmly from one pole to the next when they collapsed one by one. Due to his obliviousness of the surrounding, he was then thwarted off the highest pole when it collapsed unexpectedly. Zai Fan quickly got off his horse to catch him.

Xiao Tian watched with a faint smile and a deep sigh, “There you go again.” If there was something that Xiao Tian was sure about in regard to Zai Fan’s preference, it was definitely petite things, particularly women. So when he saw him flew up to catch that young man, he was for sure that it was a petite person. A strangely feminine petite young man when he saw him up close. If his reputation serves him right, he bet, it would be a young maiden dressed as a man. He finished with an utter. “Casually catching young maiden. Dressed in menswear.”

Zai Fan just wanted to help out a free-spirited comrade. Yet, the first thing that Zai Fan noticed was how thin and small the young man was in his embrace. He fitted comfortably in Zai Fan arms when they landed, his face was also small. The young man quickly jumped off of Zai Fan’s arms. He was in utter shock that he kept a very intense gaze at Zai Fan.

His servants ran over and shouted, “Young-Master! Are you alright?”

“You’re welcome,” Zai Fan said before getting back on his horse. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He shouted to Wei Han and Yi Fan to get back, “We will be late!” They rushed back to their horses and galloped away from the crowd, leaving the young man gazing at their backs. His two similar sized servants were busy checking to see if he was wounded in anyways.

“That little rascal!” The man who lost his bride shouted, now accumulating bruises all over his face and body. His servants passed out, and half were bruised, “Catch him!”

That last shout managed to wake up the young man, “CATCH ME? You fucking bastard, you dared stole someone’s daughter in the daylight and call her your bride? Forcing her to marry you, you little!–” He was about to give him more punches but his servants dragged him away.

“Young-Master! Let’s go back home now!”


	3. Dance At the Peak of Heshan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paving the roads.

The bamboo walls of Zhutu protect its districts.

The province was split into five districts; each designated a different type of business. Juwu was the center of the province due to its population and prosperity. To get into Juwu, one must cross the other four districts. In between those districts, there were few smaller bamboo forests, small mountains, and a few streams. Juwu was considered as one of the top five cities in the country and was known for beautiful dancers and skilled artisans. There were many brothels that sprung up to train young girls for the purpose of sending them into the palace to work as maids, or skilled artisans. Some of them would go on to become lady-in-waitings, or any other higher positions permitted.

The most renowned brothel in Juwu, known all over the land was Million Orchids Hall. They specialized in the dance Million Orchids, but was also known to be having the most beautiful girls. Though it was deemed a brothel, their main business was from the dance shows that they put out. Only a small section of its business was selling personal services to customers, but only to high-ranked officials.

“Ya Rong, I heard General Hua won another battle, is he going to come see you again?” Sister Wu slammed the doors opened. The moment she saw Ya Rong, she sighed in disappointment, “Why are you still sitting there looking out to the window and not go bath and change for the General?” Truthfully, she herself wanted to see the famous General. However, every time he came it was only for a brief moment. When she got wind of him coming, he was gone. 

“Sister Wu, he’s not coming today, so it is alright,” Ya Rong answered.

“What! Not coming? You two broke up?”

“No, I told you, we’re not together! He is just a friend!”

“There you go again! Listen to me. Don’t take it too badly, but I think this husband of yours is not coming back, it has been three years! The mourning period is over, you should move on!”

“Wu jie!”

“Then, Liu Qian?” she asked again.

Ya Rong was a bit reluctant to answer anything relating to Liu Qian, “No, definitely cannot! He is my brother-in-law!”

“Hush, Liu Qian seems to be a good man. Manly, wealthy, handsome–”

“Jie! Please! Must you always come and teases me about this?”

“I only wish for you to find a good household and a man to be with. Listen, I really adore you so I’ll tell you this. Living in a brothel is not good for your reputation. Being a widow is not as bad as a girl at a brothel,” she sighed and took Ya Rong by the hands, “Even though all these years I’ve tried my best to make my brothel rise to the highest rank in respect for you and the girls. Reserving for the highest ranked officials only, while focusing more on the artistic skills, still, the people talk–“

“Wu jie, “ Ya Rong patted her hands, “People will talk, but this is the way we chose to live, then we should live happily and honestly as best as we can.” Ya Rong encouraged her but Sister Wu soon collapsed on her laps. The reeking of rice wine crept up her nose, “Really she seems to adore this festive season for the wine the most in comparison to everything else.”

Fan Ya Rong was the daughter to a once high-ranked official in Jin Court. She was betrothed to Liu Wan, the older brother of Liu Qian. On the day of their wedding, the Emperor sent a decree to Liu Wan to immediately send his troops out to the border of Daluzhou where rebellious troops with the backup from Dalu was about to attack the borders’ cities. He went and never came back. Even though the two never consummate, they bowed to heaven and earth and became husband and wife. Ya Rong would have to wait pass the three years mourning before she could remarry. 

––•••––

Jin Zhi Xiu was a precious young-mistress of a very renowned mercantile family in the city of Huanhai, at the base of Yizhishan. Because the water from the mountain of Yizhi flowed down to the city, out to the delta, trades became the way of life. Huanhai was considered to be the city of water. Rivers, big and small, flowed from all directions. It was the third wealthiest city in Baimu Country. Zhi Xiu was a bubbly little rascal troublemaker. She would run away from home occasionally depending on the weather and her mood. Though at an age for marriage, she had decided to leave home to travel the world and find wonders before turning eighteen. She had always been a very nomadic person, but her parents believed that she was running away from marriage proposals.

“Mistress, it’s a little cold outside today.” Her servants said after she opened the window.

“It’s okay. The moon is bright today, I want to have a look,” she responded. Truly the moon was lit very brightly, and the people down at the street was celebrating with music and dances.

“Mistress, let Xia’er put ointments on your wounds,” Xia’er suggested, and Zhi Xiu extended her arm. Xia'er pushed the sleeve up, revealing some small scratches.

“Mistress, Xiu Xian had prepared for you a dish of lotus rice cake, accompanied with chamomile tea and you’re set to sleep soundly till morning! Xiu Xian will go and warm up your bed!”

Zhi Xiu chuckled at the youngest maid eager to eat and sleep.

She screeched, “Xia'er!” Zhi Xiu shouted when her wounds burnt from the disinfectants.

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s to disinfect your wounds. Mistress keeps still and bite this handkerchief if you feel hurt.”

“You think I’m a wuss? This little is just some bee sting! I’ve been through worst.”

“Yes, yes, Mistress have been through worst. Of course, this would not be any big deal!” Xia'er repeated in a mocking tone. 

Zhi Xiu pinched her chin for her mischievous remark, but when she saw how bright the moon was her body felt an intense emotion of homesickness. “Xia'er, how do you think mother and father are doing right now?”

“Mistress, do you miss them? If Mistress misses them, then we should go back.”

“No! Definitely can’t go back!” Zhi Xiu rejected the idea with no hesitation, “There is a list of itinerary to finish before I can go back. Don’t forget what our purpose is when we start out this journey.”

Xia'er stared questionably at Zhi Xiu, “What purpose was it?”

Zhi Xiu flicked her lightly on the head and with a heavy sigh, “YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN! How could you not remember when I tell you every day?” Zhi Xiu stood up and recited, “To fly with the winds to beautiful lands.” She extended out her arms widely to mimic wings. “To dance the most beautiful dance,“ she took two more steps backward then twisted her body with arms elegantly flowing upward, spun then jumped. “To fight the best of the best in the world.” She landed, “resting on hawthorn trees.” She settled down on the chair, pouring out tea, “Sipping dew drops with the commons.” She drinks the tea, “And lastly listen to the stories of the olds.” She laughed at her very own silly imagination.

Xia'er and Xiu Xian grinned then laughed, “Mistress! You’d often fall asleep whenever Madame attempted to read you a story,” Xia'er said.

Xiu Xian cackled then said, “That’s true!” Both of them couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hush!” She slammed on the table jerking the girls before standing up with her little cup of tea. She paced slowly with the tea cup to her lips and muttered to herself. “Mother’s skill in storytelling is bad, I must admit. But you two, are worst!”

They shouted in disagreements.

“Alright alright, I’m only playing. Forget what I was talking about earlier, just know that I won’t return until I have enough fun and found that Piao Zhen Rong! You two can return if you want. It’s probably better for me to go alone–“

“No!” They shouted, rushing over to her to chant in unison, “Mistress don’t leave us! We won’t go back without you!”

She sipped more tea, feigning indifferences.

“Mistress!” They whined, tugging on the sleeves of her robe. She had to put a stop to it, stating that they would have to go to sleep early for tomorrow is another fun day waiting.

Truthfully, there was another name that Zhi Xiu wanted to find. However, searching for that name would be a bit more difficult. 

––•••––

“It’s getting late, I guess we’d have to settle at an inn,” Zai Fan said. He pulled the rein to stop his horse when they were in front of a more isolated inn on the outskirt of Juwu.

“He Shan Lou.” Wei Han read. He then looked up to see the inn’s height. “Not bad,” he commented.

“We will rest here for the night before going to Official Lu’s Manor. Young Master, perhaps we can go look for your horse tomorrow too.” Xiao Tian said and Zai Fan agreed with a nod. Yi Fan then sent the horses to the Inn’s stableboy.

The manager of the inn came out to greet them, “Welcome travelers, how can we serve you?”

“Sir, we need two rooms and dinner, is it too late?” Xiao Tian asked, taking care of accommodations while Zai Fan and Wei Han looked around. Yi Fan came in from the stable and immediately did not like the tense stares from the many suspicious characters in the lobby. 

“Young Lord, you are just in time, we have one suite left” He said, “Our best one! It is a little late for dinner, but if you wish we’ll have food immediately deliver to your room.” The manager rubbed his fingers together. 

Xiao Tian smiled then put down six gold taels, “Will this be enough?” The manager grinned then rushed the servants to prepare the suite for their important guests and relay to the cook to make all of the inn’s special dishes. Xiao Tian stopped him at the special dishes, opting for more easy digestive dishes since it’s late at night. The manager nodded his head and relayed back to the cook to prepare He Shan Lou’s special night time drink.

“It will help the tired body to relax, therefore helps eases the mind and so you can fall asleep much easier,” he explained. Xiao Tian turned down the offer, but the manager continued with tremendous enthusiasm. “It is the most famous drink from our inn. Don’t worry, we here are good people, there are no poisons in it.” Xiao Tian couldn’t trust him, wished to have just hot water and tea leaves brought to their room. The manager insisted, “It’s on the house!”

“Xiao Tian, it’s alright,” Zai Fan interrupted the conversation. “Since the host insisted, then we should try the inn’s special drink. Furthermore, I feel a bit heavy headed, I need something to ease my mind.”

“Yes, yes, this way young-lords!” The manager personally led them to their suite on the sixth floor. On the way, the manager told them to call him by Old Huo. He was the manager of He Shan Lou since fifteen years ago and was still loyal to only one and that was his owner, the mistress of the inn, He Chun Xia. “The Mistress don’t like to stay around the inn, particularly during this time of the year. She is always roaming around finding entertainments elsewhere. She had left the inn in my care.” Old Huo was old and was very chatty. He couldn’t stop his mouth and wouldn’t let them interrupt him. In just a few minutes they found the history of He Shan Lou through him without them speaking a word. However, they didn’t know if they should trust his words because some stuff did not add up with every sentence he spewed. “There! This is our biggest and nicest room. All the young-lords enjoy your night, I’ll be right back with your drinks and food.”

Xiao Tian refused to be served by him and suggested, “Old Huo, just tell your servers to bring them up to us, you go and take care of the other guests.” 

Old Huo was confused at them not wanting his service but he obliged to their request. A few minutes later one of the servers brought up He Shan Lou’s best drink: “ _Ten thousand roots, ten thousand cups, ten thousand ideas, none came true._ ” The drink was just a basic plum wine with a hint of lavender. The process of making this wine was difficult and required dewdrops from a rare plant called, Wan Gen.

The four of them gathered at the table after their quick baths for late night dinner and drinks. After a few sips of the He Shan Lou’s best drink and it received a new name, “Ten thousand cups opens roads” given by Wei Han when he remembered an old man-servant of his house and his habit whenever he was drunk. That old man would go out to the middle of the road with a shovel then he dug up the road in an attempt to make more roads. Yi Fan named it ‘plum wine’– just that–when he could only taste the plum in the aftertaste.

––•••––

It was late at night, but the inn was still opened for travelers. Old Huo knew very well that during this time of the year every inn from the capital’s surroundings would be filled up. People would come to see the Palace’s lantern lightings and all Officials and Princes coming to celebrate with the Emperor. It was especially more exciting with the “Best in the World” competition as a factor.

“Boss! I NEED A ROOM!” roared the huge man. He slammed his fist on the receptionist desk. Old Huo was shaken up. He tried to comprehend who it was the important person in front of him. Yet, all that he could see was this huge exposure of a fat chest and the man breathing heavily.

“Patron, I think you first need a cup of water more than a room.” Old Huo took a jab at the man’s weak stamina. However, he had to bite his tongue when he saw the man’s angry face. “Uh, your name, patron?”

“Shi Bei Gui! (Ten times precious)”

“Truth to name,” Old Huo commented while searching for a room that would fit him.

“That’s right, my last name is Shi, I’m the tenth child, therefore, the most precious!” He explained with pride about his origin to Old Huo. Old Huo smiled and nodded but did not care for the explanation. 

The server came to escort Shi Bei Gui into his room, and another guest came forward. This time, a more smaller size.

“I need a room–“

“Name?” Old Huo said while yawning. Even though he had done this for fifteen years, he still was not able to handle the business at this time of the hour. Due to their inn being so far from the inner city that people only come when everywhere else is full.

“Shen Si Wu!” He said with a loud but soft voice. “Boss, can you give me two rooms? My master and seniors brothers have some stuff to do, they’ll be here in a few minutes.” Shen Si Wu was the fifth disciple of the Lingshui branch of Tang Sect, his task was that of a caretaker. 

“A! A Taoist!” said Old Huo, “A young one, I know just where to put you, but it is late at night, the rooms are–“

“Is this enough?” Si Wu put down two gold taels, “This should cover food and drinks for the upcoming days?” He said smiling, hoping for the best.

“I’m sorry, two gold taels can’t even cover the cost of one room, let alone food and drinks,” said Old Huo. Si Wu’s smile disappeared and he rummaged through his clothes to search for anything else, but he had put down all that he had.

“Um, can you hold the rooms for a few minutes? My master and senior brothers are coming.”

“I’m sorry kid, we’re very busy, as you can see!” He pointed to the line outside, “if you don’t have money–“

“I do! I do! You just give me one minute!”

Old Huo was a very cunning old man. He knew how to get the best out of you, as well as the most out of you. He was any greedy scoundrel living in big cities. However, he could never turn away a kid even if the kid has zero money on him. Especially if the kid looked to be the age of his lost son.

Si Wu tried to bargain and pleaded to Old Huo that he’d do extra chores to pay, just so they could get a room for the upcoming days. “I can cook, clean, serve the guests. I’ll be a part-timer!”

“Aye, I will just have to lower down your rooms for the cost to fit.” Old Huo said. He decided to stop playing with the boy when he heard complaints from the line, telling him to hurry up because the night would be over soon. 

“Thank you!” Si Wu hurried up the stairs to take a look at the rooms and prepare them for his master and senior brothers to come and rest.

––•••––

The Inn finally closed at the late hour of the Ox (1-3am). The patrons in the inn were either asleep or onto some mischiefs. Zai Fan especially couldn’t stay still in their room. He decided to go out for a stroll on the terraces. When he caught a glimpse of the inner city lights he decided to go up to the top of the Inn to have a wider view of the city.

“YOUNG MASTER! YOUNG MASTER!” He heard familiar voices calling for him from behind. He turned back to see three of his subordinates with grins on their faces and arms waving at him. With a deep sigh, he reproached them for following him everywhere, telling them to go back to their room, but the three forwarded.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, I’m not following you, them two are!” Xiao Tian spread opened his fan.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, we’re not following either of you!” Said Wei Han and Yi Fan in unison.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, we’re not going together!” They both said again when they saw Xiao Tian and Zai Fan’s eyebrows knitted and eyes questioning their motives.

They opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but what came out was, “You first!”

“Alright alright,” Zai Fan waved his hand for them to stop, he understood. “Then, where are you three going at this time of the hour?” Zai Fan asked with arms crossed.

“Up the roof!” All three said in unison.

Zai Fan squinted as he shook his head from side to side, feigning dissatisfaction at their answers. 

“Why are you going up the roof for?” Xiao Tian asked the other two, “What’s up there for you two? Don’t you want to go to Million Orchids Hall?” Xiao Tian turned to Wei Han.

“Million Orchids Hall can wait, I just want to take a look at the city up on the roof,” Wei Han answered.

“I want to take a stroll around the area for the night breeze,” Yi Fan answered.

“You?” They both asked Xiao Tian in return.

“I can’t sleep, so I just want to take a stroll, then decided to go up to the roof,” he answered.

All three of them turned to Zai Fan with tilted heads.

Zai Fan sighed and uttered, “I miss my horse.”

“LIES!” All three at the same time.

Zai Fan scrunched his face in anger before taking in a deep breath to calm himself. The four of them then glanced over each other, hoping that one or two would back down because they had no intention of going together. Yet, none of them budge. 

The inn was the tallest building in the area, and it should have a very beautiful view of the city to watch. If it was at any other time of the year, it wouldn’t matter much. However during this festive season, adding in the 'Best in the World' competition; A gathering of all pugilists of the world would create chaos. There was a high chance of the lot of them coming out to cause mischief to the people and openly killing each other to rid off opponents. Though the Emperor had provided guards for this special occasion, it was better to be more cautious.

The night turned a bit chilly when the wind howled. The calm clear sound of a zither traveled with the winds, echoing through the trees, a tune very familiar to Zai Fan. Once thorough listened and he could tell from whom and where it was coming from. Million Orchids Hall, Ya Rong was playing a song that was only known between them; To let him know that she has been well. He turned toward the sound and smile. His three subordinates turned to admire the view of the city. 

“Is this one of those? Exchange of songs, exchange of feelings?” Xiao Tian asked in jest with his eyes shifted toward Zai Fan, waiting for his reaction. 

Zai Fan faintly smirked, and decided to ignore him.

“Young Master, shouldn’t you reply?” Wei Han asked.

“I have a little flute on me,” Yi Fan said genuinely. 

Zai Fan’s side-eye glances pierced through both of their souls and they pursed their lips tightly while looking away. After a minute of silence from the both of them, Zai Fan decided to explain it to them before their curiosity would create headaches for him. 

“It’s not that type of song,” he said. “It’s a love song, but not for me. However, it is a greeting song to me.” The more he said, the more complicated it was to understand.

Xiao Tian nodded, he watched him grew up, stayed longer with him than Wei Han and Yi Fan so he knew well about the history between him, Ya Rong and his older brother, Liu Wan.

“When they made this song, I was there,” he explained. “They then told me the song also belong to me, and if we are to be separated and yearns for each other, we are to play it.”

“Then doesn’t this mean she’s yearning for you?” Wei Han asked innocently.

Zai Fan snickered then said, “Far from it. This song is meant to be played by a duo. She plays this song almost every night. Every time she yearns for him, and if he’s anywhere close, he will reply. I don’t know how to play an instrument, I can never reply.” He smiled genuinely while staring into space with his eyes sparkling against the moonlight, “I am assigned as a guard before he returns.”

Yi Fan leaned back against the wall, “Young Master, you’re pushed into a difficult position.”

Zai Fan broke into a smile concurring with his thought. 

Then the sound of another zither joined in. A sound wished to accompany Ya Rong.

“A reply?” Xiao Tian was taken aback, and so was Zai Fan and the other two.

“No,” Zai Fan whispered, “It can’t be? This reply is different from the original song, could this be just an acquaintance? Somebody is expressing that they want to be acquainted, and simply that.” He said after carefully dissecting the rhythm of the melody of the strange zither. The sound was clearer than Ya Rong’s, and more direct and filled with joy. Zai Fan concluded that the player was definitely not from Jin. Jin music was calmer and had a dream-like sound, not as cleared and crisped as this sound.

“This sounds a bit too joyful?” Xiao Tian said on a clearer examination. “So odd, picking such a joyful piece to go with a sad song, yet somehow it is very fitting.”

Zai Fan gave out a tiny smile. “This person is very playful.”

“But Young Master, I thought you said you don’t know how to play any instrument? Yet, you seem to know a lot about music.” Xiao Tian glanced over at Zai Fan. Zai Fan glanced back at him with a faint smirk and narrowed eyes, telling him to shut up.

Ya Rong halted her playing and so did her acquaintance.

A shadowy figure tumbled down from above and into the lake in front of the four. The clear sound of rumblings and stomping broke out. More people falling from above was presented in front of their eyes. Not even a minute after that, a person flew out into the middle of the lake to catch the person that fell. Wei Han jumped out of the balcony and onto the upper floor. Other patrons at the inn opened their doors to check when they heard loud noises. Xiao Tian eyed around the seventh floor that they were on for all the patrons’ faces. There was the erratic sound of the wind when two pugilists were showcasing their skills to each other on the ninth floor. Wei Han made his way up to that floor, and he managed to dodge most of their moves. Some pugilists from beneath the sixth floor started another brawl. A person flew out to the lake and attack the person that attempted to fetch the fallen comrade to expel both of them. Xiao Tian checked carefully all the rooms after seeing people coming out to watch the show. 

He Shan Lou ceased their peaceful night and turned into a calamity. Old Huo was mildly pissed when he woke from his beautiful dream. He heard the commotions and got out of bed. With a thin blue cape on, he dragged himself out to the window all while yawning and sighing. Nothing but just the great night breeze and the beautiful dark sky presented. And the whispering of the moving bamboo not far off. Old Huo took residency on the highest floor of He Shan Lou among Madam He’s resident and a special guest that Madam He took in from her travel to Baimu Country. He stared at the view in his groggily state with one opened eye. He feigned deaf in an attempt to go back to sleep. However, his special skills and the responsibility of a manager would not let him be. He squinted and blearily made out two masters of martial arts dueling it out over at the bamboo forest. But the power of dreamland was too powerful that he believed he was just hallucinating. And even if he did see it, he would retained the state of apathy. Where the practice of the saying: say nothing, see nothing, hear nothing would wonderfully be applied. It was an etiquette of the inn’s manager.

He Chun Xia, the boss of the inn wrote down a manual for this. She gave proper etiquette for all of her employees in all ranks.

**The Special Manual for Best in the World’s period.**

**Manager:**

1\. See nothing, hear nothing, say nothing.

\- A must when it comes to pugilists and during the 'Best in the World' period of celebration.

2\. Do not bother the pugilists when they’re dueling.

3\. Give any fallen pugilists a proper funeral if they were killed on property by another pugilist.

4\. Make sure they don’t destroy the property with their dueling.

5\. Kick them out if they break anything due to their fights.

6\. Lastly, kill them if their duel last for more than three hours.

And that was just the manager’s segment.

Old Huo closed the window and went straight to bed. “There is really nothing to see, nothing special that I haven’t seen in the past fifteen years of working here.” He muttered in his drowsiness. “It is not like Old Zhu appearing again with his Bamboo Winds swordplay – now that was a very beautiful sight I’d like to see again.” He rambled to himself in his sleep. “Ah ~~ I can still see it even with my eyes closed. That was a wonderful sight. The many bamboo coming from all directions,” he chuckled carelessly in his quiet room. In his sleep, he murmured, “Old Zhu, Old Zhu. These young ones don’t know what they’re doing. You should come out and teach them a lesson,” he croaked and snored, finally back to dreamland.

As Old Huo slept soundly, the inn was in chaos. Miraculously nothing broke, not the inside nor outside. Just people scrambling away when the pugilists made their moves. If one wished to go back to sleep, they could, just close the doors and go back to sleep. The event would die out in no less than three hours. They knew He Shan Lou’s laws very well. They should, as the manual was posted everywhere inside and out of the inn. It was also repeated ten times to patrons who can’t read or see.

While the patrons were in chaos searching for refuges and starting fights with one another, Zai Fan dodged every one of them and made his ways up to the ninth floor. The floor was surprisingly quiet, not a soul was there. He was able to watch the intense duel from the lake for a few minutes while his subordinates were trying to investigate.

“Who’s winning?” Asked a cleared and excited voice.

Zai Fan turned to his side, his eyes narrowed when he saw him, “You…” he murmured.

The young man turned to look. He gasped the moment he laid eyes on those icy piercing gaze. He immediately cleared his throat then lowered his voice and croaked. “YOU!”

“You can speak now?” Zai Fan asked.

The young man in an attempt to check out the rest of the handsome’s face next to him, creatively looked down as if being bashful, but murmured, “Sorry, I was overwhelmed earlier.” His eyes darted as he thought of praises toward the person standing next to him. _Woah is he tall! Firmly built too! His face is handsome, his body is also handsome. Yet, this cold aura is a bit devastating to be neared…_

Zai Fan kept his intense gaze on the small size man next to him. He thought that the young man was too small for a man. He came to a conclusion that he hasn’t hit puberty yet. He smirked at the thought before returning his gaze to the duelists over the lake. “They’re back from the forest.”

The young man also returned his gaze to the duelists then whispered, “That old man in white isn’t using any weapons.” 

“He’s using a small flute,” Zai Fan replied.

“Ah,” he had his gaze locked on the two duelists, “and the other man?”

“Which one?” Zai Fan asked.

The young man looked over to Zai Fan with knitted eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean?” 

Zai Fan glanced at him then back to the duelists. His gaze looked passed further than the fogs covering some parts of the bamboo forest. 

The young man followed his gaze but whispered, “Only two of them are dueling…” The young man stopped when he squinted his eyes to look passed the veil of fogs. He finally saw another man. He was hidden behind the many bamboo and the fogs of the night. You could only spot him if the wind passed by. The bright teal sleeves of his robe would float in the wind, blink and you won’t see it.

“The one in teal is using a zither, did you not hear the zither?” Zai Fan turned and asked. For a moment Zai Fan was fixated on the kid’s features. Something was off, a bit too delicate looking for a boy his age. Then again, young men who haven’t hit puberty do look somewhat like girls sometimes. He remembered his mom did say numerous times how red his lips were and how nice his skin was when he was a teen. Matter of fact, she still does even after he became a man. Zai Fan let out a sigh and a small smile crept up on his face when he remembered his mom. Yet, something was not right with this kid. He didn’t blink one bit while staring out at the experts in the forest. Zai Fan glanced over to the forest then back to the young man and realized that he had been put under a spell, he had been enraptured by the sounds. With a bit of sympathy, he warned the kid, “Don’t think about it.” 

The young man turned to Zai Fan and asked, “Why? Isn’t this what the festival is all about?”

“This is not how one should do it, and these are experts. Don’t mess with them,” Zai Fan advised. “These old men are not here to play like us kids, considered this as your once in a lifetime seeing this, and let the thought go.” Zai Fan said, but he noticed the young man’s eyes glistened. The kid couldn’t keep his eyes away and he was heaving. Zai Fan was sure that he was totally entranced and his heartbeats must’ve been rising at an exceeding rate. Zai Fan had to quickly decide on what to do with him: to leave him be, or to help him out. He was calm but became a bit agitated at the situation at hand, clicked his tongue and decided that this would be the last time he will help this kid out. And without hesitation he pulled him back by the arm when he was about to jump out the railing to join them, “I said not to interfere! Did you not hear?” Zai Fan called for his attention. 

Zai Fan’s eyes widen when he noticed the kid’s eyes have changed, he had fallen into a hypnosis state. He sighed pulling the young man into his embrace in order to disengage him from the sight. However, the young man hit him and kicked him. Zai Fan quickly covered his ears in another attempt to disengage his mind, when that didn’t work, he knocked him out. Then he picked him up and carried him into an empty room. He shut the door with one sweep of his inner energy while dropping the kid on the bed. The flute and the zither all of a sudden came to a halt. “Why do I feel like this will not be the last night?” He walked over to the table and touched the teapot to find that it’s still hot. S _omeone is still in the room._

Zai Fan calmly poured the tea out into the cup. He smirked while inching the cup up to his lips to gently blow away the hot air. The smokes flew into his nose and he could smell the heavy sense of Lantu mixed in Oolong. Lantu was a type of cactus that sprouted around the base of the mountain between the border of Daluzhou Country and Dongyuan Country. It was mostly used to put someone into a deep sleep that lasted for three days. The plant was banned from Jin due to people using this to fake their death. Zai Fan took a sip of the tea then put it back down.

“Average,” he said after swallowing it down, “too much Oolong, not enough Lantu.” He looked up and squinted when he saw a flash of light coming from the blade of a sword. And he quickly flipped the table to shield himself from the sword coming down. It sliced the table in halves. The suspect in black charged toward him but he dodged in time. Zai Fan grabbed the suspect’s arm and announced, “You are a deadman tonight!” 

Zai Fan was not happy with the turn of events. In a fit of anger, his domineering side came out and his eyes was void of empathy. He pulled on the suspect’s arm, dislocating it from his shoulder. Using the same sword that the suspect used and slit his throat. He leered over the dead body on the ground before glancing over to see the table that was split in half. “Shit.” He winced, rubbing his forehead. “I hope they accept money.” He whispered before throwing the body out into the lake. The sword he kept after carefully examining it; it was a very beautiful sword with a jade handle that fitted adequately in his hand. Nothing comparable to his own sword, of course, but this would do for now.

––•••––

Early in the morning, Old Huo woke to the sound of the rooster’s cries. He found his inn still intact and was tremendously happy. However, that was just the outside, there was still the inside to check. And it did not matter who was in which room, who was sleeping or doing what, he barged right in.

Wei Han, Yi Fan, and Xiao Tian had been running around searching all morning for Zai Fan. They too were hypnotized by the duelists, but they fell into a deep sleep. They passed by Old Huo, wanted to ask him on the where-about of their young master, but Old Huo passed by them without even a glance. They watched and followed him as he made his rounds of checkups.

When they came upon the ninth floor, the doors flung opened on one room when Old Huo saw scratches on the balustrades’ rails, Zai Fan was seen resting on the daybed off to the side. Old Huo noticed a puddle of blood and the table split in halves.

“YOUNG MASTER!” Wei Han, Yi Fan, and Xiao Tian shouted, storming into the room.

“Hey hey hey!” Old Huo called for them to get out, but they refused.

Zai Fan opened his eyes and yawned. The young man on the bed yawned loudly. He got up and massaged his back, twirled his head and stretched his arms while letting out a faint moan. He was completely unaware of what was going on while the rest watched quietly in amusement.

“What happened to my most prized Wuju Zhan table? Does anyone of you know how expensive this table is? This was made by using the Wangen wood, carved by the famous Mu Rong Mu! On it is a landscape depicting the Battle of Chrysanthemums!”

The young man stared at the split table for a brief moment before getting off the bed to examine it. He examined the table then shook his head with his arms crossed. “Old Huo, Old Huo, did you just wake up?” He asked. “Somebody exchanged your Wuju Zhan table.”

“Nonsense! I’ve been with this table for ten years! How could I not tell? I was the one to put it in this room!”

The young man re-examined the table then nodded, “Hm…” He rubbed his chin and concluded, “This indeed, is a fake!”

“You rascal, have you seen a Mu Rong Mu’s carving before!?”

“Of course I have! My family has lots of them!” he blurted out but regretted it a moment after. However, he couldn’t retract it now that everybody heard, “My family is known for seeking out and trading pieces from Mu Rong Mu, this here has a carving from Mu Rong Mu, but this here is not a piece from Mu Rong Mu.” 

“If it’s carved by Mu Rong Mu, then why is it not a piece from him?” Old Huo questioned. The other four listened in on the sides.

“How am I supposed to know how a Mu Rong Mu’s carving is on this? But I know for sure Mu Rong Mu don’t use Wangen for any of his pieces. Furthermore, Mu Rong Mu does not leave a seal on his pieces!” The young man collected his thoughts, “Come to think of it…I’ve seen a lot of similar pieces like this around Jin. Your country got scammed!” He exclaimed.

“Your country?” said all five at once. The young man bit his bottom lip to close his mouth tightly. At this time of the year, many people from other nations would make their way to Jin, but they mostly wear their ethnic’s clothes. This young man had made a dire mistake, breaking one of the law of Jin. 

“If you’re not a Jin, then why are you dressed as one? Do you know that it is against the law in our country to dress as our people?” Old Huo reminded him, “At least if you’re gonna dress as one, then you ought to not use the terms, ‘your, mine’.”

The young man kept his mouth closed and nodded obediently despite wanting to retaliate. Zai Fan got up from the daybed and whispered to Xiao Tian. Xiao Tian went over to Old Huo and handed him a jade medallion. Old Huo took one look at it then glanced over at them in amazement. Zai Fan did not like to use the medallion as it signify his status as the royal duke’s son, but under circumstances, he had to pull them out. The young man looked on with suspicions.

Zai Fan decided to explain the situation from last night to Old Huo and everyone. “Old Huo, last night this gentleman here,” he eyed the young man, “Was under hypnosis from the duelists that he started to kick and shout, wanting to join them.” The young man was in disbelief, thought that he was lying and so decided to have a stare down at Zai Fan. Zai Fan looked away haughtily, ignoring him. 

Old Huo eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the young man in disbelief at the stupidity of the child, and said, “Are you mad, child? Do you not know anything about Jianghu?(outlaws world) About those men?”

The young man returned his gaze toward Old Huo and was further confused. His arms crossed and his feet tapping while he chewed on his lips. Zai Fan continued, “Due to that. I had to pull him into this room. Unable to put him to sleep, I had to sustain him with my power. Who knew that he’d be so powerful that I had to protect myself using some of the objects. I had to use your precious Wuju Zhan table.” Zai Fan looked down at the spot of blood on the floor, and for a brief moment his mind went blank. His eyes widen but he kept it contained to not show too much of the fact that he had completely forgotten about that damn assassin. With his quick wit, he lied, “Uh…in the middle of our brawl, an unexpected guest dropped in, he was drenched in blood. I didn’t want him to further dirty the floor therefore threw him out into the lake,” he said it so lightly that the young man’s bottom lip dropped. “He left his sword. It’s a beautiful sword with a jade handle.” He showed Old Huo the sword. “I believed this is one of a collectible item of Old Yu Yun. Although the blade needs some fixing for the small tiny dent and some cleaning,” he pointed to the minuscule crack on the edge of the sword and spots of blood. “Despite that, it’s still worth a lot of money. At least more than the table.”

Old Huo nodded his head at every one of Zai Fan’s words. The young man squinted suspiciously at the two and the sword, “Old Yu Yun huh?” he whispered, side-eyeing Zai Fan. Zai Fan returned his gaze with a stern look, requesting him to stay quiet and to play along.

The young man nodded his head lightly before looking away, “Old Yu Yun…” He whispered to himself then snorted.

Old Huo was speechless, he sighed after observing the sword. “…Fine, I will take the sword,” he said, turning around to leave. He knew it’s not an Old Yu Yun’s sword, but he let it go just to see what these youngsters would attempt next time.

Zai Fan, Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan watched Old Huo’s back until he was out of the room. They then turned their gazes back to the young man.

“This young master, you seems to know a lot about Mu Rong Mu?” Xiao Tian asked.

“Of course, my family is renowned for seeking out and trading his furniture pieces,” he answered.

“You also know about Old Yu Yun?” Xiao Tian asked again.

“Xiao Tian, we will be late,” Zai Fan reminded him. Xiao Tian had more questions to ask this young man, but Zai Fan did not want to have anything to do with him.

Zai Fan bid his leave with the three following behind, however the young man ran after. “Hey! Hey! Don’t go! My name is Huo Shang Tian (quickly ascends heaven),” he announced, “What’s yours?”

“Huo Shang Tian?” Wei Han asked with eyes widen. He thought whoever his parents were, probably didn’t like him much for giving him that name. He couldn’t help but gave a small snort and a chuckle. Yi Fan and Xiao Tian too found the name kind of amusing, they turned to the side and gave a small snicker. 

Zai Fan looked away with a light snort and a faint smirk before turning back to calmly say, “Go back to where you were.”

“Tell me your name first!” Shang Tian demanded. He had expected that type of reactions from people the moment he chose the name as his alias. Matter of fact, he chose it specifically for ease of conversation with strangers. They often found his name unique and asked him if his parents hated him, he would then tell them the story of how his parents had no choice for the name was bestowed upon him by a drunken monk. His parents were superstitious people, so they wholeheartedly believed in the monk.

“Xiao Tian!” He did not hesitate to give out his name, unlike the other three. However, Yi Fan and Wei Han followed right after, finding the young man a bit peculiar and they sympathize with him in regard to the experts’ hypnosis. 

“Yi Fan.”

“Wei Han.”

Shang Tian stared at Zai Fan with a bright smile, waiting for him to give him his name, but Zai Fan was adamant about not giving out his name freely. Shang Tian did not mind. He would just follow until Zai Fan revealed it. After all, his purpose in Jin wasn’t all seeking fun and adventures. He was seeking names.

Zai Fan stopped with a heave. His posture became straight and he turned to Shang Tian. His chest was right in front of Shang Tian’s eyes. _Wah, His shoulders are broad!_ Shang Tian had to crane his neck to look up at him. Zai Fan took in a deep breath as he looked down at the hopeful round eyes that looked up to him but wavered a bit down. _How does someone look this handsome after waking up? At this angle?_

“Shen Feng,” he said, “It is Shen Feng, now you can go!”

Shang Tian beamed at him then thanked him with a nod before running off.

“Odd,” Wei Han remarked, looking at Shang Tian’s back running the opposite way from them.

“Wei Han, help me make a trip to your father and tell him that I will stay at He Shan Lou. Thank him for the gratitude, I will visit him when I have time.” Zai Fan ordered.

“Why? Is it because of Lu Yan? Pay no attention to her–“

“Wei Han, don’t think too much. I want to stay after watching the duel from last night, I think they will appear again.”

“Oh, Young Master wants to see the great masters’ duels.”

Zai Fan nodded then ordered him to hurry and go tell his dad so that the West Minister Lu wouldn’t have to exert his patience. He then ordered Xiao Tian and Yi Fan to go and enjoy their day off. Meanwhile, he had other things to do.


	4. Million Orchids Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I know your real name, you are now my best friend, and we should therefore compete in a competition to see who's better.

Shang Tian thought it was a beautiful day, and a beautiful day should be spent watching beautiful maidens dancing around for his amusement, so he decided to visit Million Orchids Hall. Million Orchids Hall was known for their beautiful Orchids Dance and top beauties in the city. However, the Hall was not open for commoners. Even if he pulled out taels of golds to showcase that he had the money to pay, and even though he said that he was only there to watch the beautiful Orchids Dance and nothing more, the Hall would not open for anyone without a recognized title. He then used the excuse of being a family member to one of the artisans, but the receptionist was clear on the rules of the Hall.

_Once in Million Orchids Hall, then there is no other familiar ties but Million Orchids Hall._

Coincidentally, Zai Fan decided to visit Ya Rong at Million Orchids Hall. Although he did not meet up with Shang Tian, Shang Tian saw his back and followed. Million Orchids Hall was a big place and had two separate inns for guests. Each connected on two sides of the main building. Anyone with enough money could get into the two inns but could not visit the main unless they have a recognized title. These two inns provided opened floors for the patrons to watch the performances from Million Orchids Hall from afar. Since Shang Tian couldn’t get in through the front door, and the back gate was far away, he went through one of the inns.

“Jie!” Zai Fan greeted Ya Rong with a smile.

Ya Rong rushed over to welcome him. She gently caressed his cheeks, “Are you well? An injury!” She exclaimed after she saw a small line from under Zai Fan’s jaw.

Zai Fan smiled, pulling her hands away and replied, “It’s just a scratch, no need to worry. How have you been?” 

Ya Rong gazed at him with a shy gentle smile and a small nod.

Shang Tian managed to get further than just the hallway and witnessed the two and came to a conclusion himself on their relationship due to distortion of sounds from far away.

“Hey! You! The kid in blue! I thought I told you that we are not open for commoners!” Shang Tian jumped like the fish out of water that he was, running toward the shocked Zai Fan and Ya Rong.

He hid behind Zai Fan. Hands gripping tightly onto Zai Fan’s sleeves and pleaded, “Shen comrade, I just want to come see the famous Orchids Dance, please help this nomad!”

Zai Fan glared at him with no empathy. He was suspicious of this individual ever since the brawl. Zai Fan don’t believe in coincidence such as this situation. 

“Liu Qian, who is he?” Ya Rong asked.

Shang Tian’s eyes lit up at the two words, _Liu Qian_.

“A nobody, I don’t know him. He is a trespasser.” Zai Fan said, unmoved by Shang Tian’s puppy eyes.

Shang Tian groaned and tugged his sleeves then mouthed the word, “please.” The Hall’s caretaker came in with a few servant boys and Shang Tian wailed, holding on tight to Zai Fan’s arm. Zai Fan’s eyebrows knitted glaring at him while taking in a deep breath. He was caught by surprised at how much power Shang Tian had in him. For a moment, Zai Fan believed his arm would be torn off if he didn’t interfere. He could feel Shang Tian’s inner energy flowing while weighing down his arm. When he looked at Shang Tian’s face, he noticed a small curving of the lips, and his eyes were filled with mischief.

Ya Rong smiled with a bit of uneasiness when she saw Zai Fan unbreakable gaze at Shang Tian. “Young Master…” She called Shang Tian before turning to the manager, “Elder Wen,” Ya Rong said, trying to intermediate between the two parties, “Elder Wen, call Wu jie and the girls. I will have two special guests over. Tell them to prepare for the Orchids Dance,” She ordered.

“Ya Rong!” Zai Fan shouted, stopping her from giving in to Shang Tian, but she just laughed instead.

Elder Wen obliged. Ya Rong turned to Shang Tian and asked, “This young master, your name?”

“HUO Shang Tian!” He replied with a big grin.

Ya Rong giggled. “Huo Shang Tian, how old are you?” Ya Rong shifted her gazed at Zai Fan’s arm, where Shang Tian was still hanging on tight.

“Seventeen!”

“Oh? Then I’m older by two years,” Ya Rong responded, she wanted to entertain her curiosity for a moment.

“So young!” Shang Tian exclaimed.

Ya Rong laughed in delights by those two words.

“Liu Qian is also nineteen!”

“Ya Rong!” Zai Fan uttered. He did not want his privacy to be laid out as so, especially to a stranger.

Ya Rong pulled Shang Tian away from Zai Fan and asked him to join her in private. However, surprisingly Shang Tian declined the offer, and excused himself, “Miss Ya Rong’s generosity is much appreciated, but I will have to politely decline. I have other things to do. However, can I come again for the Orchids Dance?”

Ya Rong smiled, nodded and said, “Then I’ll ask Elder Wen to escort you out?”

Shang Tian returned her kindness with a smile, bidding her farewell before glaring at Zai Fan, “Hmpf!”

Zai Fan looked away with a darken face while Ya Rong waited for Shang Tian to make it safely out of the place before turning back to Zai Fan and berated him, “You, you really need to change that habit of yours and make new friends.”

“I have enough of them!” He replied.

“Are you staying? We are opening for the festival tonight, stay? We got eliminated for the post in the palace, so we’re now opening for Juwu.”

“Wu jie must be very angry.” Zai Fan said, “I can’t stay, but I will come to watch your performance tonight.”

“Ah, are you joining the competition?”

“I don’t think I will, something like that does not fit me,” Zai Fan said with a smile.

“Something…Something like what? Losing?” Ya Rong responded, teasing him.

Zai Fan smirked and said, “No, I’m afraid that I will not just beat them all to the number one position, but will also kill them in the process. I don’t trust myself in a high position. Furthermore, I wish to be just a nomad and no Emperor.” He spoke with high confidence.

Ya Rong crossed her arms and laughed at him, “Young master Liu… I think you are overestimating yourself.”

Zai Fan lightly nodded in agreement, “Maybe so, I will take my leave then.”

Ya Rong nodded, but when he left the vicinity she let out a loud sigh in defeat, “Always in a rush when seeing me.” 

––•••––

Shang Tian thought it was better for her to leave and not obstruct the meeting of two lovers so went to take a stroll on the busy streets. In an attempt to understand more of this country, he observed the parents out with their kids and lovers side by side shopping for what they need for the festivals; Young men were picking out marriage charms while the girls were out to buy new clothes and makeup. It brought a smile on his face to see how festive the citizens of Jin were. The innocent feeling didn’t last long when Shang Tian overheard men talking about and making bets on the most powerful pugilists at almost every restaurants and hostels. The preliminary round would start in the evening. Shang Tian had plan to join, “Hm…I wonder if that little rascal will join?…Liu Qian? Shen Feng? Liu Qian?” He shook his head, “Both are not the right name that I’m searching for! Aiya! Zhi Xiu-ah, Zhi Xiu!” He smacked his head, “If it’s not that name then why are you bothered?”

“Mama, General Hua’s mask is out on display!” An adorable little miss about six years old jumped for joy when she saw all the General’s charms hanging on every booths on the street. 

Shang Tian smiled intriguingy when she saw the little girl, it reminded her of herself back at home. She was a big fan of her aunt, who was a great general for Baimu. “General Hua? Who is that? I really need to read up on Jin’s history before coming here!” He murmured to himself.

“I heard General Hua won another battle for Jin?” He overheard a mother asking the owner of the booth. And the owner’s reply, “That’s true! That’s why last night our shop was working hard painting these masks and bringing them out this morning.” 

“This young lord, buying presents for a special someone? I recommend this hairpin!” The shop seller raised up a blue butterfly landing on a chrysanthemum pin. Shang Tian jerked when he saw that he had stopped in front of an accessories booth. He looked thoroughly at the accessories then decided on a very oddly looking charm, a mask.

“Sir, is this part of Jin’s tradition? I’ve never seen a mask charm before.” Shang Tian was curious on the red green mask, it was a beautiful color of jade; at the part where the two colors collided, it turned blueish against the light.

“You can say that the Hua Xue mask is becoming a tradition of Jin.” The owner laughed. “Hua Xue won a lot of battles for Jin and he is not even a general at court. He is just a paid-for-battles type of general, but the battles he won are highly important for Jin. He became a legend somewhat. Young kids like to go out to the street wearing what depicted as his mask on the battlefields. They have recently discovered that Hua Xue wears a charm of a replica of his mask, so now it’s the trend to make mask charms.”

“Ah, so this is a replica of Hua Xue mask?”

“No, Hua Xue mask is gold. Gold is very valuable, no one would dare to take it out and carve into a charm.”

Shang Tian agreed. “Then I will take it!”

“Buying a Hua Xue’s mask for your special someone.” The owner laughed, pulling out a cute embroidered box. “Young master, you must have lots of confidence in that young lady. Are you not afraid that Hua Xue will sweep her up?”

Shang Tian’s brows came together before explaining with a smile. “I’m not buying it for anyone. I’m buying it for myself, so you don’t need to wrap it.”

“Ah, that would make more sense! Hua Xue is known to be a playboy, maybe if you use his charm some of his luck with the ladies will be rubbed on to you.” The owner said.

Shang Tian smiled awkwardly before bidding him farewell.

––•••––

Yi Fan was given a free day but he spent it looking around for Heima instead. His young master has been down the past few days missing his prized horse, so he thought if he could find it that would cheer him up. He looked throughout the whole cities, through all the pawn shops but couldn’t find any horse. To rest for a bit he randomly pick a restaurant on the road, but it became very troublesome to him when he found that it was the most popular in the city, and naturally all the pugilists found their ways to this place and occupied the whole restaurant. There, they talked among each other, showcasing their skills, eager for the preliminary round in the evening. They brought up the wish list of the organizers in an attempt to dissect all the candidates on that list.

_Ai Qin Wang:_

‘I heard about him, he is nothing but a promiscuous rich playboy.’

‘Send in a sing-song girl that knows the art of acrobat and gave her a dagger!’

‘Problem is, he likes men!’

And they all roared with laughter.

_Ai Siyi:_

‘Who is he?’

‘I know him! That crazy kid with the zither in the woods!’

‘Ah! That kid who is more beautiful than the flower, I wish I can make him my bride. Tsk tsk’

‘Bring him back to your mountain and be the estate’s Madame?’

They laughed again.

‘I would if I could!’

‘Ai Siyi, is a tough one to take back home. I heard it is hard to enter his estate.’

‘Ai Siyi is nothing, let’s talk about _Guo Taiji_!’

‘You are a big fan of Guo Taiji aren’t you?’

‘Guo Taiji, I heard he won the battle of Heishan with just a troop of five thousand against 100,000–‘

‘Pft! Hua Xue defeated him at Yu Jiang!’

‘Hey, did you know that Hua Xue visits Million Orchids Hall after each battle?’

‘Isn’t this a common knowledge?’

‘This is a common knowledge!’

One pugilist was so drunk that he threw a cup of wine at the kid who was stating out common knowledge of jianghu. The kid got pissed and so he went straight for the throat of the pugilist. The kid used his full strength and was determined to kill the pugilist right then and there to rid off an opponent. The other pugilists looked to each other before starting an all out brawl. Yi Fan was sitting on the balcony that had the view of the lake, but instead of the beautiful lake, his eyes were on the brawl. He was sure that he won’t join, but when they aimed at him he was forced to protect himself by dodging. When he thought it was good to leave he was caught up with a monk hiding underneath the table. When the huge saber flashed its reflective lights across his face he quickly pulled the monk out of the table before it came storming down, slicing the table in halves. 

The Monk brought his hands together and chanted, “Amituofo,” bowing to Yi Fan for saving his life. He introduced himself as, “Xu Xuan,” before they both separated.

––•••––

Zai Fan wondered why he left abruptly whenever he came face to face with Ya Rong. It had been almost three years since the disappearance of his older brother Liu Wan, he couldn’t get rid of the guilt. He promised he would protect him for her but he couldn’t carry out that promise. The question that have been plaguing his mind was whether it would be right to be with your older brother’s fiancee when his body is still missing. 

Zai Fan stopped when he saw kids wearing Hua Xue masks and doing sword plays. He smiled when one of them bumped into him. “Be careful,” he whispered and rubbed the little boy head. The little boy looked up to him with a pout. When he saw it, he crouched down and whispered, “If you hit their legs, it’ll hurt tremendously. Their formation will be broken immediately.” The little boy then ran toward the group of friends who were tightly linking their arms together and he did what he was taught. The ‘sword’ that the little boy held in his hand was a flimsy bamboo, so it would hurt ten times the normal stick. The kids screamed and broke up. The little boy laughed, and so did Zai Fan after he watched from afar, but he stopped himself with a hiss, wondering if that was a bit too devious to teach a little boy. He concluded that he shouldn’t have kids in the future. However, that idea won’t pass his mother and the rest of the clan. 

Nevertheless, he was still young. He had no concubines nor wife so the kid topic could be put at the back of his mind for now. Although, he often questioned why his mom hadn’t gone crazy in the match-making department in comparison to his friend, Piao Zhen Rong’s. He also heard mother said that a lot of families are either afraid of him, or don’t even know that he existed. His mother also requested for him to come home from the mountain just so she can show him off. Zai Fan sighed and decided to check out some of the booths to see if there was any unique items that he could take home. There was nothing special but just Hua Xue’s masks, and masks of renowned people. While he was combing through the market for a special item, he eavesdropped a bit on people’s conversations among each other. He was surprised at hearing Hua Xue’s name on the secret list for 'Best in the World', among other powerful names. He was much more interested in the other renowned possible candidates than his own alias.

When the sun set and the moon showed itself, the drums started. Some lanterns were lit during the golden hour. Pugilists’ hearts were pumped when the sound of the drum became more profound. The lions and the dragons came out to demonstrate their power on the street’s parade. Acrobats somersaulted and flew in the sky; lighting up the lanterns from high buildings. Together they made sky bridges with silk ribbons so the rest of the dancers could float along. 

Wei Han came back in time for the opening of the festival, but it was so crowded that he was forced to discreetly join the parade and made his way through. In an attempt to search for Zai Fan, Yi Fan and Xiao Tian secretly joined the parade as the lanterns’ lighters. While Zai Fan was situated on the third floor of Lotus Tavern. He chose the spot specifically for how close it was to the stadium of the competition so he could keep an eye out on the approaching parade and have a closer inspection on the competitors. 

The young boy Shen Si Wu from Tang Sect was also watching from underneath the second floor of the tavern while enjoying Tanghulu. Si Wu was waiting for his Master and senior brothers who was representing one of the sects in the Great Virtues Organization. They were to be at the stadium to be judges as well as candidates. Si Wu was not allowed to be anywhere near the stadium so he had to keep himself entertain at the restaurant.

“I really want to watch the Million Orchids Dance in private.” Shang Tian whined with his chin on the rail of the tavern’s balcony and arms hung over as he watched the parade and the people underneath. His two servants were relieved that they found him; one was taking care of the hot pot and the other was fanning him.

Zai Fan was separated from Shang Tian by just a carved wall, but he overheard his deep sighs and whines. He leaned forward over the rail of the balcony to take a little peek on the side and saw a lazy prick and his servant boy fanning him from the left side then the right side. Zai Fan thought for a moment that Shang Tian lived life too carefree, it reminded him of himself when he was young. Although he was not up to this level of laziness, and he only had one servant. 

He was right that he was never this lazy, rather, he did more than he should for a little boy. He had only one servant, but they were changed almost every month.

“Young Master, are you joining the competition?” The servant asked.

“I’ll see how it goes tonight.”

“Young Master, don’t, it’s not good–“

“What is not good?” Shang Tian glared at his servant.

“Young Master, you are–“

“AYY!” Shang Tian shouted with his finger to his lips to shush the servant from revealing his secret.

“Sorry.”

“Just close your mouth and fan me, don’t say another word. I’m currently boiling inside because of that prick Shen Feng! Liu Qian!”

Zai Fan snorted, but quickly covered his mouth. He was not quick enough that Shang Tian and his servants heard.

Shang Tian jumped off the seat of the balcony immediately when he saw Zai Fan, “THAT LITTLE RASCAL!”

“Greeting to you too, Young Master Huo.” Zai Fan said with a smile as he leaned over to the balcony to catch a glimpse of Shang Tian.

“Lu Ci.” Shang Tian waved his hand for his servant to move to the side so he could walk over to Zai Fan. 

Zai Fan smiled wryly welcoming Shang Tian as he made his way over. 

“Young Master Liu?”

Zai Fan’s closed lips smile grew bigger and more sinister before he prepared his return greeting. “I am Shen Feng of the household of Shen-Jing in Liu-Yang,” he briefly reminded Shang Tian.

“That’s your name?” Shang Tian asked in disbelief.

“Mine or not, you can call me by such. Please keep the name Liu Qian as an apology for my rudeness that I’ve been presenting in front of you. It is a very important name, however, I do not wish for strangers to know about it.”

Despite Zai Fan’s handsomeness, Shang Tian didn’t have much of a first impression of him. He thought of him as a very annoying–odd–but a very annoying prick. One minute he was nice, the next he was cold. However, Shang Tian would take it as an advantage, “Then that means…I am one of your close ones?” He gasped in joy, “Did I just make a new friend?” He gasped again, “It settled then, we’re now friends!” He declared with a big sinister smile. Zai Fan glared, bewildered at the thought.

Zai Fan’s brows knitted at the absurdity, “You should ask first if I want to be friends with you.”

“You gave me your real name!”

“That does not mean that I gave permission for us to be friends!” 

“Oh well, fate is not something for you to decide! We met each other so many times already. Where I live, if you ran into a person for more than three times and if each time that person played an important role in your life for each event, then it is fate that we are to be friends!” He put his hands together and chanted, “Amituofo.”

How absurd was this? How could anyone forge friendship in this way? The last thing Zai Fan wanted was to make more friends. Furthermore, he had no idea who this person was. Zai Fan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Shang Tian, suspecting him to be a spy from another officials, or perhaps from a foreign nations. Shang Tian paid no attention to him, he even returned the suspicious look with a huge grin. Zai Fan smirked faintly before returning his gaze to the parade. 

As the moon rose higher, the drum sounded more profound and then the zither and the flute accompanied in an orchestrated piece. Million Orchids Hall’s dancers were gracefully sprinting forward. They did a small dance mimicking leaves flowing with the wind. The moves turned lightly more radiant, a formation of a chrysanthemum. When each petal broke away was when they each turned into an orchid. The famous Million Orchids Dance was an illusion dance that required dancers to be quick and sharp. The dancers started the dance in different colored robes, each depicting a different orchid, then they would masked the audiences’ eyes through numerous formations to give off that ‘million orchids’ illusion. Zai Fan watched the dance intensively. He could not take his eyes away from Ya Rong. He had watched this dance hundred of times growing up, and each time Ya Rong was as graceful and elegant as that of an orchid. Shang Tian too felt this way when he watched the dance. The one that stood out the most was Ya Rong.

The secret society, ‘Heaven and Earth Organization,’ had sent a representative, a late middle-aged man named Bai Tian. Lord Bai was what everyone called him. He wore a silver mask with gold clouds engraved. His robe was in the color of white and light blue with silver and gold detailed embroideries. He spoke in a somewhat thick accent. Right away people could tell that he was not from Jin. “Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the once a year, ‘Best in the World’ Competition! I, Bai Tian will be the representative for Heaven and Earth Organization! I! Will also be the main judge!” He announced after all the sects and spectators settled down in their designated seats. The preliminary match will start after the opening ceremony. Every pugilist were to fight each other in the timespan of one hour. At the end of the hour, anyone who was left standing on the stadium would go to the next round. There were no strict rules for this round, everyone just fight it out. People took this as a way to not fight and when the time came, they would climb up to the stadium, but by the next round they were killed.

When Shang Tian watched the candidates coming up to the stadium an idea sprung up. With his arms crossed, “Liu Qian.” 

“Hm?” Zai Fan’s eyes slightly shifted to the side to watch Shang Tian deep in thoughts with a smirk on his face. He suddenly felt a little chill when he saw Shang Tian’s eyes and predicted what this kid’s intension would be.

“Are you going to join the competition?” Shang Tian asked.

“No.” Zai Fan answered sternly and turned his gaze back to the competition. Zai Fan found it amusing that this kid just love seeking deaths. 

“Why not?” He asked again. Zai Fan was someone with great martial art skills, jianghu would consider him as an expert if they were exposed to him. He would definitely pass through to the final round. Adding in the fact that he was young and handsome; this type of candidates was favored most by the judges. 

Zai Fan also questioned himself in regard to this. Ya Rong asked him the same question earlier, and he gave an on-the-spot answer. But really, what was it that he was afraid of that he was not joining for fun? He had always been a very adventurous person; he liked to experience and explore the world. This was the only time that he could join such a competition. He knew best that after this year, he would never have such a chance to randomly join any competition. 

“Afraid you’ll lose?” Shang Tian asked when he noticed Zai Fan’s quietness.

Zai Fan squinted and repeated, “Afraid?” He laughed.

“Then, join!” Shang Tian suggested, urging him on.

“Why do you want me to join?” Zai Fan asked with curiosity on how this kid could convince him. 

Shang Tian looked back down to the stadium where the pugilists were and said, “Looking at them, I feel like I can win all. Winning all is never fun, I thought it would be better if I have a worthy opponent.”

Zai Fan chuckled and replied, “Young Master Huo sure has a lot of confidence. I am flatter that you consider me as a worthy opponent. However, that is not enough for me to join.” 

Shang Tian’s eyes narrowed. _what a nuisance! How could I be bothered with you? Hmph! No, have to get him in so I can beat him up into a pulp!_ “Young Master Liu, how about this? Between you and I, let’s see who will go further into the competition. Whoever wins will get whatever they want from the other person.” Shang Tian suggested with a smile. _I am so going to beat up that handsome smug face of yours._ His servant gasped in objection. Lu Ci thought that it was a bad idea and was a huge disadvantage to his master. Shang Tian shushed him up and ordered him to go help the other one who was fanning the hot pot. He then turned back to Zai Fan and asked,“Young Master Liu, what do you think? Shall we make a bet?”

Zai Fan shifted his eyes to Shang Tian then replied, “Whatever I want if I win?” Truthfully, Zai Fan was examining the judges earlier, and that Lord Bai Tian looked a bit familiar to him, therefore, he decided to join to see to the end of this competition. 

Shang Tian nodded. The both of them disengaged to take one last look at the spectators below. Shang Tian’s heart raced as his eyes widen. He got excited at just the thought of joining such a competition and winning it. He turned back to meet with Zai Fan’s gaze–as if they knew what they both were getting into and was excited to see through it. Shang Tian’s face became more bright and his mouth curved into a big smile before he flew down to stand on that stadium. Zai Fan looked on with a small smile before joining him. When Zai Fan appeared on that stadium, his subordinates below gasped in disbelief. 

“YOUNG MASTER!” 

Zai Fan quickly took out an opponent that was about to strike down Shang Tian and while he was at it, he took out two other opponents that tried to sneak up on him. Zai Fan was at a disadvantage because he joined last minute, he had no weapons so he could only use his hands. Shang Tian repaid him by striking down two opponents from above, weapon of choice for Shang Tian was just a folded fan. 

Zai Fan’s martial art style was elegant and direct, he did not play around. Shang Tian, however, was prancing around like a small rabbit playing on the grassland. When Zai Fan checked up on him, he saw that Shang Tian was smiling, enjoying his time. For a brief moment Zai Fan smiled. He was reminded of his young self very similar to him, on a big stadium being a troublemaker to his older brothers. He zoned out for a moment when the image of the palace soldiers came and took him away, separating him from his brothers. He frowned at the image. His eyes turned cold, the god of war’s deathly aura slowly emitted and the people that surrounded him found it hard to attack or defend themselves as he was quick and fluid in movements. Anymore time and he would kill everyone on that stadium. 

“HALT!” Lord Bai cried out, “The hour is up!” And those who were left on the stadium were Shang Tian, Zai Fan, Shi Bei Gui, Shen Si Ji, Shen Si Ma, Shen Si Yu, and about ten others from the other sects.

While the people were celebrating the standing heroes, Zai Fan and Shang Tian thought that it was very odd. It was a very odd event, a very easy win. Too easy. Even with the rest standing on that stadium with them, the two thought that they could briefly go through all of them in just a few hours and win the title ‘Emperor of the Commoners’ very easily.

“Young Master Liu, it looks to be like the two of us will see each other in the final!” Shang Tian whispered excitedly. Zai Fan nodded in agreement.

The sight of Zai Fan competing in a widely known competition left his three subordinates speechless. Ya Rong was too, but stricken with agony.


	5. Dance in the Bamboo Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This competition is too easy for me.

As soon as the doors shut, Shang Tian untied his bun to let his long silky hair dropped. He disrobed and ordered his servants to prepare the hot water. While Xia’er rushed to prepare the hot water, Xiu Xian went over to help Zhi Xiu with her robes. Zhi Xiu wanted to take it all off, especially the white sashes that were tightly wrapped around her breast. She let out a gush of air when they were off her. “Every day I wish that I’m a man so I won’t have to wear this thing!” She threw the white sash on the table and poured out a cup of tea then gulped it all down. 

“Mistress don’t say that! Being a woman is not so bad! We get to put on makeup, dress in pretty clothes!” Xiu Xian said, but Zhi Xiu uttered a humph.

“Men also wear pretty clothes! Men can freely travel without dressing in disguise. Men aren’t also required to stay at home and be a unique and useful flower, flowers aren't meant to be useful! They’re meant to be put in a vase and be gazed at!” And she went on and on at the injustice of her gender.

“Mistress, flowers prettied up the atmosphere! It’s pretty useful!” Xiu Xian retorted, angering Zhi Xiu. Xiu Xian bit her tongue and closed her mouth when she saw the glare from her mistress. 

Zhi Xiu waved her hand, “Forget it, I’m going to take a bath!”

Xiu Xian sulked at her young mistress but cheered up when she thought of surprising her young mistress with her favorite dessert to calm her down. 

––•••––

Zai Fan stared out the window of the pavilion to watch the lanterns floating in the sky. An immediate flow of childhood memories overwhelmed him. The servants that was bestowed to mother and him did similar things back then. They lit up lanterns and let them fly up to the sky. He would be on the roof creating mischief and his mother would be calling out his name, searching for him. When she found him, she pulled out her most trusted thin and flexible bamboo stick and would chased after him, and he would run around in their manor’s courtyard, finding places to hide.

“Young Master, what are you thinking of?” Xiao Tian asked when he saw Zai Fan smiling contentedly to himself.

“Home,” Zai Fan answered.

“It has been a while,” Xiao Tian agreed.

“How long has it been?”

“Five years,” Xiao Tian answered.

“I’ve been on the battlefield that long?” Zai Fan said with a sigh and a grin.

“Young Master, you have kept your promise and totally embedded yourself to the mountains and the seas.” Xiao Tian said, speaking of their own estate up the mountain of Jinxue, not very far off from Zhutu, “To the point where you don’t even know the time and day of the year.”

Zai Fan smiled and responded, “When your job is to kill the innocent for your own goals, it is best to not know the time and day of the year, or you’ll be dreading life.”

“I agreed. However, Young Master, your mind seems to be occupied with unusual thoughts after the competition.”

Zai Fan took a minute or two to organize his thoughts about the competition. There was something that didn’t add up, “Xiao Tian, I think there is something off with this event,” Zai Fan expressed, “Did you notice how easy it was for me? I was hoping for a more challenging competition.”

“Young Master, are you bluffing?” Xiao Tian asked in jest, taking a jab at Zai Fan’s ego. “Young Master, it has been a while that I’ve seen your conceitedness resurface.”

“Don’t joke, I’m serious!” Zai Fan said sternly.

“Sorry. Young Master, if I have to be honest.” Xiao Tian looked into the distance to re-evaluate his observations, “I thought this competition is going to be tremendously easy for you to win. I was a bit shocked to see you up on that stadium. As for that gentleman Huo…Shang Tian…” Xiao Tian spread opened his fan, “I thought he was very adequate with what’s little I’ve seen of him in that event. Though I agreed, this too is quite easy for him to power through.”

“Which is why it is highly suspicious.” Zai Fan said with Xiao Tian nodding in agreement. 

Xiao Tian fanned himself before continuing, “‘Best in the World', from what I’ve researched is made by a network of highly powerful figures from all the countries in an attempt to find a puppet to control.” He said, but he was unclear of their motives. “If the competition is too tough then maybe the winner will be a hard puppet to control, but if it is this easy then there is no use in the puppet if he or she can’t control the population.”

“Xiao Tian, I feared that it is more than that.”

Xiao Tian sighed and advised, “Young Master, it is best that you use the alias Shen Feng for this competition and enjoy yourself.”

Zai Fan nodded in agreement. There was one other detail that he didn’t confide in Xiao Tian about. This matter, he believed that Xiao Tian wouldn’t know. Xiao Tian came to the Liu’s estate at a time when Zai Fan was around ten years old. At that time, Zai Fan was out of the palace and had been living within the Liu’s estate for a few years. The matter that Zai Fan didn’t want Xiao Tian to know about was in regard to Lord Bai Tian. He was the most trusted eunuch to Prince Zhong, his royal older brother. Even though Bai Tian wore a mask, Zai Fan could recognize him, his postures, and his accent were very clear. Just as Zai Fan was contemplating whether he should tell Xiao Tian about Bai Tian or not, the two of them were then interrupted by the sound of a flute and a zither.

Zhi Xiu watched as the lanterns being lifted high into the sky. Her fingers quickly plucking the strings of the zither, ‘ _the song of the flying lights’_ , as she called it. The higher the lanterns go the more jumps there were in pitches on the sound of the flute that was accompanying her. 

Zai Fan and Xiao Tian rushed out of the pavilion to go search for the sounds. On their way to the seventh floor they bumped into a young lady in clothing that looked nothing of Jin. She held a zither in her arms and her servant held a flute. Zai Fan’s and Xiao Tian’s eyes flickered when they saw her.

“I’m very sorry,” she said in a gentle meek voice. 

“It’s alright, miss, do you mind us asking what song you were playing?” Zai Fan asked with Xiao Tian smiling at her on the side, subtly observing her.

“Ah, that, I do not know. I thought to go out with my maid for a night breeze and wanted to play some songs from my home, but then I heard somebody was playing a very interesting song with the zither that I thought of accompanying the person with the flute.”

“Ah–“ They both were in awed, but now they have to search for the other person. 

“Then what is the lady’s name?” Xiao Tian asked immediately.

The young lady reluctantly answered, “Li Ying.”

“Miss Li!” Xiao Tian did not want to let the opportunity go and asked, “Would you like to come and have a drink with us? We’d like to know about your home.” Zai Fan raised an eyebrow at Xiao Tian. 

Zai Fan knew Xiao Tian had an image of an upright person, but there were certain times he would be very forward with women. However, those were only when they’re in brothels. He never thought there would be a day where he would get to see a sight of Xiao Tian this openly interested in a lady outside of that environment. 

Li Ying expressed in gratitude with a gentle smile but rejected the offer. The two gentlemen split away to let her cross, making her ways up the floors. 

Zai Fan crossed his arms and raised his brows at Xiao Tian, “I thought we finished drinking just now?”

“We were, but I suddenly have the urge of more plum wine and plum wine is only best with a foreign maiden escorting in music.”

“That’s fine. How about I’ll call down Yi Fan and Wei Han to escort you for the night?” Zai Fan joked.

“Young Master, I had the urge. I don’t have it anymore, rather I am feeling sleepy, I will retreat for the night,” Xiao Tian hurried away. Zai Fan scoffed and thought of the event that just happened as something amusing. However, to Xiao Tian, that girl wasn’t just someone random that came to be a guest at He Shan Lou. He recognized her clothes, they were from a small state between Baimu, and Duan Country. A tribe situated deep in the mountain valley, right on the border of those two countries. If he was right, then she might be a daughter of some officials, or could possibly be the missing princess of the Yue State. If she was the missing princess, then that could be big trouble, especially for him. 

Zai Fan looked over to the bamboo forest and sighed. He pondered about the three great masters from last night. He had read a brief summary about them, encountered one of them once. He knew that they don’t often set foot anywhere near the capital area, so it was a bit intriguing to see them coming out to compete among each other. Maybe they too wanted to have some fun for this festival. Zai Fan was deep in thoughts until he saw at the corner of his left eye a flash of light. He turned and saw the swords coming for him. The culprit was dressed in black and had a mask on. Every moves were directed toward him. When he jumped out of the balcony onto the next floor, the assassin followed right after. On the upper floor, he encountered two more assassins waiting for him. They held swords with five strokes marking the shape of an apricot flower. He knew right away who they were, elite guards from the House of Yi Mei.

Elite Guards from the House of Yi Mei were believed to be meticulous in their footsteps to the point that they only walk on air. They made no noises when they moved about and was quick with a high level of stamina. And each time Zai Fan struck one, another popped out. There were two on each floor at He Shan Lou. Zai Fan briefly put his thoughts away in order to win the fight, but no matter how focused he was, he only managed to defeat half of them. They seemed to be on some type of drugs, getting right back up even with a slash to the stomach and a strike to the shoulders. He wondered where they came from and if he was their target. He was sure that he had never met with a Yi Mei. Was his cover blown without him noticing? Zai Fan grunted in aggravation as he continued to block their attacks, trying to break free to get to his subordinates. He had no idea that his three subordinates were also having some difficulties themselves. Wei Han was drugged to sleep while Yi Fan and Xiao Tian had to fend off another group of Yi Mei’s elite guards.

The hardest thing for Zai Fan was to hold back his martial art skills. If he was to use them, then his identity would definitely be known. However, even with these little moves that he showcased, if he was to leave some alive, they would go back to their Lord and talk – the option was to kill. Their fight entered the ninth floor. There were four Yi Mei’s elites guards on that floor. Their target was someone on that floor, but the presence of Zai Fan surprised them for he was still alive. While they were confused, the owner of the room kicked open the door, it crashed down on the elite guards. Zai Fan received another shock when he saw Huo Shang Tian in that room. Shang Tian blocked a move from one of the guard, he twirled and dodged another before striking one down. Zai Fan threw one down into the lake, and Shang Tian kicked another one down, breaking the wood rails on the balcony. Shang Tian was in a heated moment and was determined to destroy them even if he had to destroy the whole inn.

Old Huo climbed to the top of the Inn when he heard and saw bodies dropping down into the lake. On his way, he saw the Tang sect out fighting with the group of assassins. He then saw a few other pugilists free of sects defending themselves from what seemed to be men from the same group. Along the way, he saw Xiao Tian and Yi Fan doing the same. At the top, he saw Shang Tian and Zai Fan. Without hesitation, Old Huo flew up to the Tower of the Cranes, where at the top was a gong to alert and call for help. Even with the loudness of the gong, the men fought on. Old Huo wished so badly to join and stop them but was not allow to. He stood and stared hopelessly at the battle that had erupted while waiting for his mistress. 

Tang Sect’s oldest disciple, Shen Si Ji, flew out into the lake to fetch his youngest brother, Shen Si Wu, when one of the assassins took him and ran off. Si Wu’s other senior brothers tried to fend off the men and protected what seemed to be an important pouch of luggage.

The leader of the Yi Mei guards picked his fight with Zai Fan. He deliberately used a few Yi Mei’s personal moves on Zai Fan before flying out after Shen Si Ji. Zai Fan followed right behind. 

Si Wu managed to break free of the man’s tight grip on his neck halfway across the lake but he couldn’t entirely break free due to the man strength that had a tight grip on his shoulder. The only way out is to follow with the same speed. As he gradually increased his qing gong to further ahead of the man. They both reached the bamboo forest with his senior brothers right after.

Shen Si Yu and Shen Si Ma, the candidates that were qualified for the competition found it odd that they were the specific target and not the bag. Shen Si Yao misunderstood therefore grabbed the bag and jumped out of the window into the lake.

Old Huo ordered the servants to light up the Inn, inside and out for the assassins to retreat, but the assassins decided to burn down the Inn. A few other Inns were already lit on fire. Xiao Tian and Yi Fan could not last any longer. Fired-arrows were shot at He Shan Lou. Old Huo frantically called out the team of firefighters who were on standby with buckets of water on hands.

The second round of fired-arrows were about to be shot until a trembling sound of the zither erupted, and everything was put on halt. He Chun Xia made it back in time to play her favorite piece, “Calm water against the chaotic winds”, a piece made to control chaotic hearts with its loud trembling sounds and soothing melodic solo after; Chaotic hearts would be controlled, calm hearts would be calmed.

The bamboo walls made it impossible to see properly, and the pure quietness that no other sounds could go through easily sent hearts trembling. Shen Si Ji crept quietly around the many bamboo in hope to catch a glimpse of his younger brother’s white-blue robe. The young boy was nowhere to be found, but the wind moved quite fast for a secluded walled up area. Shen Si Ji knew right away what it was and was on guard. The moment they charged forward he lifted himself up to escape their swords. Si Ji somersaulted in the air, using the Tang’s Nine Deity Steps Sword. Each step blocked three moves, that brought them into a formation of a straight line for the last step, last strike where the sword traveled through the bodies. This skill required strong sword energy, the more strength used, the longer and faster the sword could travel.

The leader lifted up his sword and was about to swing across Si Wu’s neck for revenge when he saw what was happening to his comrades. Zai Fan cut through in time to take the boy out of the leader’s reach. “General Li, when did you become an assassin for Yi Mei?” Zai Fan asked with a tiny smirk. He found it fascinating and had concluded that some men of this secret society were part of the government. 

“Who are you?” General Li asked.

“You don’t need to know who I am. Retreat or you will face dire consequences.” Zai Fan warned.

General Li scoffed and grunted a respond, “If I kill you tonight, no one will know!” He swung his sword at Zai Fan. Zai Fan blocked with his own sword.

Si Ji was caught in the air after he jumped away from the circle formation from the Yi Mei assassins on the ground. The ropes were thrown out to hold down all his limbs. He screamed when they pulled on the ropes, stretching him out in the air. 

Si Wu screamed as he rushed over. “NOOO!” He screamed again when he witnessed the many swords coming from the sky, down to and penetrated through Si Ji’s body. Si Wu screamed in tears, calling out for his Si Ji senior brother and begged them to let him go.

Zai Fan glanced over when he heard the scream, immediately he pulled out Liu’s clan most distinguish swordplay: “Sword Brush Dipped in Blood.” A swordplay only meant for the battleground. The move was written in an old family’s record that was stored away. Generally a spear was used, but since he was in dire need of a powerful move so that no one would know who he was, he used this move with a sword. The name itself represent the straightforwardness of the swordplay. The skill was used to kill and leave no one alive. Each move was to decapitate, to puncture deep into the body of the enemy. The blood of the enemy would spurt out and paint the scenery crimson red. General Li retreated when half of his comrades were wiped out. Si Wu ran over to his senior brother, picking Si Ji’s lifeless body up and held him in his arms. He broke down in sobs; tears running down his face. He cried, gasped, unable to utter any words. Zai Fan watched him pitifully, but could not do anything else to help. Soon after Si Wu’s exhausted body gave in and he fainted.


	6. Water Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found my horse, and reconnected with my old lover, but can't shake off my scammer.

Zai Fan groaned when the powder was spread on his wound. He wasn’t careful enough that he had obtained an injury on his shoulder by General Li’s sword.

“Young Master, you should rest after this and to not put anymore pressure on your wound, you should back out of the competition,” Xiao Tian suggested.

“Nonsense! It is just a minor scratch,” Zai Fan said, more excited than ever for this competition. In particularly the death of a qualified candidate after the preliminary, Shen Si Ji, caught his attention. “Ah! How is that boy doing?”

“Shen Si Wu? I checked up on him with his seniors and master. They are in despair and mourning, but the boy looks so miserable.” Wei Han informed, “He is unable to speak and refuses to eat. He blames himself for the incident.”

Zai Fan nodded but was still befuddle on the relation of The House of Yi Mei and this competition. Xiao Tian watched him put his head down to his hands where he massaged his forehead, right away he knew his young master is having some difficult thought. 

“Young master, if you’re thinking about The House of Yi Mei, I also think they have a part in it. I am for sure, but we have to gather more information.”

Zai Fan looked up and nodded, “Then I’ll leave that part to you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yi Mei is currently trying to gain military power,” Wei Han whispered.

Zai Fan smiled when he remembered that Wei Han was drugged to a slumber, “Young Master Lu, did you receive a good sleep?” He teased him.

Wei Han pointed his finger and clicked his tongue at Zai Fan. “I’m still angry at that! You have no idea! My plan was thwarted due to those fuckers putting me to sleep!”

Xiao Tian chuckled and asked, “Young Master Lu, what plan was it that you had but going to see that maiden at Million Orchids Hall? Furthermore, they’re treating you with utmost care, those Yi Mei sure knows who their master is.”

“That was not my plan!” Wei Han grunted. He crossed his arms and said, “Who want to be their master? They kept trying to ask father for the aid to some small military base out in the desert to the border of Daluzhou, such ridiculous thick faces!”

“It can’t be helped, Yi Mei felt threatened by the Lu family. If I received correct information, then your aunt is currently struggling in the palace due to the new consort that Yi Mei implanted?” Zai Fan asked, then added, “However, what benefit does this ‘Best in the World’ competition has for the House of Yi Mei?”

“Young Master, don’t think too much. I went ahead and sent mails to the Elusive Shadow Guards for them to find more information on the network,” Xiao Tian reassured.

“Good.”

“Young Master!” Yi Fan called, he came in with a tray of medications. “Young Master, these came from Miss Ya Rong. She heard about the incident and immediately told her maid to bring these to you.”

Zai Fan smiled at her thoughtfulness, but informed Yi Fan that he had already applied adequate amount of medication to his wound so he wouldn’t have a use for them. Xiao Tian smiled when he observed that Zai Fan was taking this relation with caution. Wei Han leaned back on his chair to quietly enjoy his tea with an apparent smirk. He found this situation quite amusing; Zai Fan playing this push and pull game with this particular Miss Ya Rong. Wei Han became friend with Zai Fan a bit later than Xiao Tian, they met when he was sent to Liu-Yang to learn under the scholar Quan Zhen. There, he briefly met Fan Ya Rong, but at the time she was betrothed to Zai Fan’s older brother, Liu Wan. He didn’t know what happened, but the fact that Liu Wan died during battle was the most tragic. Most importantly no one really knew how Fan Ya Rong ended up in a brothel, but she decided to stay and refused to come back. Her family believed she had gone insane so they went to the Liu family for compensation. The Liu family paid them a huge amount for them to stop coming to cause more trouble. 

_Now she’s going after the youngest lord of the Liu family. Kind of impressive._ Wei Han sipped his tea.

“So what are we going to do with these?” Yi Fan asked as he inspected the bottles of medicines.

Zai Fan noticed the atmosphere around him had became queer; what was with his men becoming discreetly nosy? He decided that the medicines best be distributed to any wounded men and women in He Shan Lou. And he would take a leave to the bamboo forest for a few hours. Naturally his subordinates rejected the idea, especially with the event that broke out last night. Without them, they would not allow him to go anywhere out of their sights. They promised under the heaven that they’d protect him so long as he kept his post as their general. 

“I want to find my horse!” Zai Fan said. 

“How could it be in a forest? When someone took it?” Xiao Tian argued. 

“That person could be back and waiting for me with Heima.” Zai Fan argued back.

“It has been days!” Wei Han chirped in. 

“Maybe it took the person a few days–“

“Young master!” Yi Fan begged, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll continue my search for Heima for you.” 

Huo Shang Tian pranced in and broke their tension with a question, “Can I borrow your Young Master for a few hours?” They were against it even more, but Zai Fan grabbed the situation and gave the rest tasks to do so they wouldn’t bother him.

The two of them, Zai Fan and Shang Tian started with a quiet walk around the town-square. Zai Fan had questions for Shang Tian, but Shang Tian was enjoying himself and was flighty around all the shops, particularly accessories shops. This prompted Zai Fan to ask, “Young Master Huo. Do you have a lover that you cherish dearly?”

“Huh?” Shang Tian turned around to face him with a peony hairpin in his hand.

Zai Fan smiled and remarked, “You are in a rush to look for an item for a girl you like? And you seem to know a lot about women accessories.”

“Ah!” Shang Tian turned back to the shop and continued to examine the hairpins one by one that Zai Fan felt inclined to join. Shang Tian then explained, “My sisters would often take me to shop with them, so I somewhat acquired some knowledges about women stuff. But my skill on treasures came from my family business. I am, as the oldest son have to take on the family business, so this is a breeze of everyday repetitive training,” Zhi Xiu had thought thoroughly on this subject; the background for Huo Shang Tian, and she had perfected this little lie.

“Then can you pick out a gift for me?” Zai Fan asked.

“Ooh…Young Master Shen has a lover?” Shang Tian asked with his bright eyes staring at the bashful Zai Fan who looked away with a slight nod. 

“Alright,” Shang Tian said, putting down what he had picked and showed Zai Fan which suited best for which type of clothes, hairstyles, and which was the most expensive. Zai Fan found it hard to comprehend. They were just hairpins, there was no need for so much varieties. All he wanted was to get something pretty for her as a ‘thank you’ gift. Shang Tian laughed when he saw Zai Fan’s tightened face. _He is confused!_ Shang Tian then picked out the hairpin with the gold orchid surrounded by silver leaves, “shouldn’t this one be obvious?” Shang Tian asked.

Zai Fan looked at it and thought it was pretty, but could not comprehend the hidden meaning behind it. It was the sole orchid in the arrangement and surrounded it were silver leaves. He stared at it then glanced at the ones on the table, “There are prettier ones on the table…” He whispered, “Decisions on the battlefields are much easier to decide.”

“Master Shen, would you like to go somewhere more quiet and have a talk?” Shang Tian asked.

“Somewhere more quiet?” 

Shang Tian bought the orchid hairpin then he grabbed Zai Fan’s hand and took off, “I’ll race you to it!” Shang Tian shouted before running away to the water cottage that he found a few days ago. Zai Fan followed right behind but was unable to catch up. He thought he was very skillful but found that he has a rival in qinggong. 

The Water Cottage was set in the middle of a lake under a waterfall. There was a maze of bridges to get to it. “Hurry!” Shang Tian called.

As they rushed through the maze, before the entrance there was a horse stable that had Zai Fan stopped in his tracks because he saw a familiar horse. 

“HEIMA?” he shouted and the horse neighed joyfully seeing its master. 

Shang Tian gasped before turning back to meet a fuming looking Zai Fan who was glaring at him.

“HUO SHANG TIAN, IT WAS YOU WHO HAS MY HORSE!”

“What do you mean? It was an abandon horse that I picked up in the forest!” 

Heima huffed with its teeth shown.

Shang Tian glared back at Heima. 

“It’s angry.” Zai Fan translated, “This mean you’re lying.” 

“Why would I lied? I’ve never met you before until we encountered each other at the town square the other day. Who knows what happened before that that horse was tied to a tree in the forest. And I and my servants chanced upon it– SHUT IT HORSEY!” Shang Tian shouted at Heima who was angry at his lies. 

Zai Fan gasped in disbelief, “Or, are you not that fairy in the forest that took someone’s prized possession?”

“WHAT FAIRY?” Shang Tian raised his chin and asked. 

Zai Fan re-evaluated with his eyes scanning from the top down in an attempt to measure the posture, height and proportion of Shang Tian in comparison to the ‘Fairy’ that he encountered. 

“You sure, you just pick him up from the forest?” Zai Fan asked calmly when he couldn’t decide if Shang Tian was the one. He was sure the ‘Fairy’ was a girl, but standing in front of him is a guy. 

Shang Tian nodded, but Heima huffed with eyes slightly rolled to the side in disbelief that his master got scammed in front of him by a girl. 

“Cannot be.” Zai Fan whispered to himself. 

“Listen, I don’t care what happened, if he’s your horse, take him back.” Shang Tian turned around in anger before entering the house. 

Zai Fan felt bad that he chased after to apologize. 

“Is this your house?” Zai Fan asked as he was in awed at the layout of the cottage and the scenery. How could there be such a place like this hidden in a place so near to the capital city? Shang Tian didn’t answer, he went to pick up some tea and find some snack. Zai Fan took a deep breath before coming closer to Shang Tian’s back and said. “Sorry, it was just, it was a gift from my uncle many years ago, so I get very anxious when I lost it.” 

Shang Tian sighed, it was his fault in the beginning after-all. “It’s not my house.” He said. However, he treated the house like his own. He knew where the kitchen was, where the rooms were. Where the utensils were and used the treasures that were displayed around the house as his own. He even used what seemed like a most prized white jade tea set to make tea. 

Zai Fan whispered his gratitude before settling down at the table near the window, looking out to the pond of goldfish. “How did you find this place?”

“I stumbled upon it when I first came to this country. Though when I first stumbled upon it, there was an old man that lived here. But he asked me to look after it, saying that he’ll be gone for a short while. It was sudden, but he gave me the key and house deed then ran off.”

“With a house like this, why did you go to He Shan Lou?”

Shang Tian thought about it for a moment. _It’s too secluded. I had to live in isolation at home for a few months. It was so painful, I wasn’t about to do it again now that I’m free._ However, Shang Tian felt obligated to look after it. “Do you think it’s fitting for a foreigner to live in a secluded place when the goal of my traveling is to see the people and finding their names? Of course not, even if he paid me, I wouldn’t live here – cold, nobody around, weird walkways and a huge waterfall–“

“Then do you mind if I live here instead?” Zai Fan asked. In contrast to Shang Tian, Zai Fan wanted to have a secluded place to clear his mind, yet still be neared the city.

Shang Tian hesitated for a bit. Zai Fan watched him pacing back and forth. He wanted to be thoroughly cleared on his bargains if he was gonna let him stay. 

“What is there to think about?” Zai Fan asked. “It’s not like you won’t be coming back here, right?” Zai Fan tried his best to persuade him. Shang Tian paused, but then continued his pacing. Zai Fan sighed aloud, “If you let me live here, I’ll forget about the Heima’s situation.”

Shang Tian side eyed him while biting onto his bottom lip. 

“I’m not that gullible, it was you that acted as Fairy and tried to scam me for my horse. Although, initially I thought you’re a maiden, but it turned out…you’re a guy.” 

“Fool.” Shang Tian muttered. 

“What’s that?” 

“Fine! I’ll let you live here.” 

“Thank you!” Zai Fan grinned, but then remembered, “I thought we’re here to talk about my other problem?”

Shang Tian looked at him confused. “OH! That problem!” Shang Tian took a seat opposite of him with his cup of tea. “Master Liu,” he switched to informality, ”You have to tell me your relationship with Miss Ya Rong first!”

Zai Fan spat out his tea and asked, “How did you?”

“I saw you two, so I was right!”

Zai Fan contemplated, then concluded, “It’s complicated.”

“Generic answer.”

Zai Fan sighed before putting his cup of tea down so he can clear up the situation, “She is my older brother’s fiancee.” Shang Tian gaped in silence. He immediately thought back to the hairpin that he picked out for Zai Fan earlier. 

_It is all wrong._

He shouldn’t have picked that out, he should’ve asked first before assuming. “Then that hairpin…” He whispered, glancing at Zai Fan.

Zai Fan smiled and added, “She was also my childhood sweetheart before becoming his fiancee.”

“H-huh?” Shang Tian gaped. He thought the relationship was too complicated, and where is his older brother that his sister-in-law is with him? Did they eloped? So many questions but how to properly ask?

“My older brother passed away on the battlefield not too long ago.”

“OH!” Shang Tian sighed in relief as he took a sip from his tea cup. 

Zai Fan got up from his seat and walked toward the window. Staring into the lake, he said, “The three years of mourning have passed, but it’s still wrong.”

Shang Tian’s eyes glanced away in silence, agreeing with the obvious. He drank the rest of his tea, then got up. “Alright, you can live here, but I’ll be coming when I feel I need a place of quietness!” He crossed his arms, “Also, did Ya Rong choose?”

Zai Fan looked at him questionably. 

Shang Tian sighed loudly before asking again, “Did Ya Rong choose your older brother, or forced? If she chose him, then you really should cut ties with her. In my opinion, after seeing you two at Million Orchids Hall, it seems like Ya Rong didn’t properly pick the one she wanted to marry. She seems to care about you more than the level of a sister brother in law.”

Zai Fan stared blankly at Shang Tian with his words resonated in his mind. The memories of the betrothal of his older brother– it was sudden and unexpected. Shang Tian handed him the orchid hairpin, “I think you should find out for yourself who she would choose.”

Zai Fan hesitated, but took it. “Thank you, Master Huo for letting me stay here,” He smiled in gratitude.

Shang Tian nodded awkwardly but then told him to address him by his name, “It’s Shang Tian, I don’t like when people be too formal with me.” 

Zai Fan’s smile grew wider, “Liu Qian, or Shen Feng, whichever you like.” 

––•••––

Yi Fan was tasked with finding information and most of his days were spent in the market and restaurants where the pugilists were. All he heard mostly about was the inner competition. According to what he heard, there was another competition that was being carried out in secret in adjacent to ‘Best in the World’ and might be the cause of the inns burning from the night before. After the preliminary round of ‘Best in the world’, there was no more information on when the next round would be, so everyone was speculating that the organization could’ve cancelled it due to the event from last night. 

Yi Fan enjoyed his tea, this time with the monk Xu Xuan as companion. Xu Xuan was not allow to drink or eat meat, so on their table were only vegetarian dishes–something that other pugilists could not fathom. Other pugilists there disliked monks, or it could just be Xu Xuan that they disliked. They called him a coward without knowing much about him, judged him on appearances. Yi Fan and Xu Xuan minded their own business and kept quiet, enjoying their food and the gossips.

“NEWS!” A young man shouted as he stormed in, “Another member from yesterday’s competition is killed!”

Yi Fan shot up and left the place. He thought of Zai Fan when he rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Xu Xuan and a bag of gold taels for him.

Zai Fan and Shang Tian returned to He Shan Lou with a bag of Hua Xue masks that surprised Xiao Tian. He was oddly excited to see them. He was in morbid boredom as he was reading the most boring piece of works there existed, giving to him by Old Huo. The scrolls that he was forced to read, “The top twenty competitors of ‘Best in the World’”, to him they were just trivial stuff, and not even accurate.

“YOUNG MASTER!”

“Xiao Tian, they’re already selling these masks on the street–”

“Young Master!” Xiao Tian handed him the scrolls and said, “You should really try and stay at He Shan Lou for a day or two.”

Zai Fan smirked with a grin, “You don’t have anywhere to go?”

“Who said I don’t have anywhere to go? I have lots of places to go–“

“You’re bluffing,” Shang Tian smiled.

“You!” Xiao Tian pointed at him in distress, but immediately calmed himself for his own dignity.

“Xiao Tian, how is the kid doing?” Zai Fan asked, changing the subject. “Is it okay for me to see him?”

“Wei Han is with him and have managed to get him to eat–“

“YOUNG MASTER!” Yi Fan stormed in, grabbed Zai Fan and spun him around to check thoroughly. Zai Fan, Shang Tian and Xiao Tian stared in awkwardness, taken aback by his weird action. But Yi Fan could finally breathe when he found his young master was in perfect shape, “Thank god.”

“What’s wrong?” Zai Fan asked.

“Xiao Tian told me to go check up on the gossips in town. I heard there was another death. Scared me to death that it might’ve been you so I ran back–“

“Tsk.” Zai Fan smirked, “Wu Yi Fan, who am I to be dead at this time of the hour, at a place less chaotic than the battlefields?” 

“I know. How could it be you? You’re the top when it comes to martial arts. But it’s one of the contestants from yesterday!”

“WHAT?” All three: Zai Fan, Xiao Tian and Shang Tian were ready out the door to go see the situation when Old Huo stopped them. He had two letters in his hand, and a book on the other.

“You two ought to sit!” He commanded Zai Fan and Shang Tian. “These came to us early morning,” He said, handing the letters over to them. The letters were from the organization of ‘Heaven and Earth.’ Old Huo advised, “You should read it first before I tell you the detail about the ‘Best in the World’ competition.”

Shang Tian and Zai Fan both received the same letter.

**_Contestants,_ **

**_The next match will take place tomorrow night. Any places that you wish. Any opponents you wish, but you must find us a pouch of treasures in order to get through the next round._ **

**_The Heaven and Earth, Over Seas, Mountains, Lakes and Rivers._ **

“What does this mean?” Zai Fan asked.

“We get to pick our own opponents?” Shang Tian commented, “So it’s basically telling us to fight to the death?”

“Precisely that!” Old Huo answered, “The ‘Best in the World’ competition that you have joined was a mock, a mere filter. The real one will start right after the preliminary round. Contestants in the mock competition are preys to the real contestants of the real competition, the predators that lurks in the dark.”

Shang Tian and Zai Fa came to realization that they were preys. 

Xiao Tian and Yi Fan were against the idea, both insisted, “Young Master! You must drop out of the competition!”

Zai Fan however, grinned and responded, “No wonder, I thought it was too easy. As it turned out this is much more interesting.” Shang Tian nodded in agreement, “Old Huo! How were the contestants for the real competition chosen?”

Old Huo had been in this industry serving for pugilists for so long that he knew almost every secrets it had. And yet, when it came to the contestants of the real competitions, he could only take guesses and could never confirm–as doing so would have him killed. “If my guesses are right, then you must win the mock competition to be a contender for the real competition.”

Shang Tian rubbed his chin and said, “That can’t be? The real contestants can only win if they kill us, how can the contestants in the mock competition win in the end?”

“You raised up a good point, Master Huo!” Old Huo commended. “But I am somewhat sure that the winner of the mock competition will join the real competition because I’ve seen with my eyes. The winner of the mock competition becoming one of the contestants for the real competition, though it was many years ago. Still, I do not know how this came about, I just know that history repeats itself every-time this competition comes around. Places that housed the contestants of the mock competition will be targeted– burned to the ground. The contestants will be chased and killed.”

Yi Fan after hearing all that refused to let Zai Fan compete and protested, “Young Master, we must return to Liu-Yang!” Zai Fan however found it more fascinating than ever. Xiao Tian sighed as he read Zai Fan’s face. He came to a realization that whatever he says would be useless as Zai Fan was determined. He threw in his white flag to surrender.

“Anyone who has joined, cannot back out!” Old Huo informed, “If you do, the organization will kill you before the contestants can find you.”

Zai Fan laughed at the rule and said, “Perfect!”

“Shen Feng, do you have a death wish?” Shang Tian asked, thinking that he must’ve gone crazy after hearing that he would die either way.

“What is it? Are you scared?” Zai Fan said, mocking Shang Tian. “You said you live in a country far away, why not go back to it while you’re still alive?”

Shang Tian slammed his hand on the table and retorted, “I’ll have you know. I will win this competition! The mock and the real!”

“GOOD!” Zai Fan replied. He got up from the chair and said, “Then we should keep each other safe until the final!” Zai Fan declared after he thought of a plan in that split second where he found his life is on the line. 

Yi Fan got up and shouted, “CRAZY! You two are crazy!”

Xiao Tian sighed and said, “Yi Fan-ah, do not forget who our Young Master is.”

“But still!” Yi Fan retorted, glaring in frustration at Zai Fan. “YOUNG MASTER! You’re fighting with a group of people lurking in the dark, and they’re powerful. They will be aiming for a position that is second to only the real Emperor!”

Zai Fan looked at Yi Fan with very endearing eyes and responded, “You don’t think highly of me after all,” he joked. “I promise, I will keep myself safe. I have a lot of other things in life to carry out. I don’t plan on dying when I go to battles, and a competition like this is no different.”

“Aye! Saying it like that, then must I die?” Shang Tian asked, realizing that in the end one of them have to die, and if Zai Fan is not planning to die, then he would be the one sacrificed.

Zai Fan however, thought differently. “That depend,” he said in jest, “Depending on how likable you’d become. Maybe I’ll let you live.” He smiled.

“Hmpf! All talks!” He turned away with chin up high and left. 

“Where are you going?” Zai Fan asked. 

Shang Tian turned back and replied in jest, “To prepare to be Emperor!”

A moment later, Wei Han ran in and informed. “Young Master! Shen Si Wu is up!” Zai Fan, Xiao Tian and Yi Fan all left together to go see Si Wu, leaving Old Huo with hands behind his back–sighing before going back to his post.

––•••––

Zhi Xiu was very angry when she got back to her room. Despite being greeted with sunflower cake made by Xiu Xian and Xia'er, she shoved the plate away before taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

“Mistress! You don’t look so happy.” Xiu Xian commented.

Zhi Xiu glared at her, then sighed again and ordered, “Xia'er! Prepare the bath!” And Xia'er rushed to boil the water while Xiu Xian scrambled to help, preparing Zhi Xiu’s night robes.

––•••––

When Zai Fan came into the room he saw Si Wu sitting quietly by the window, lamenting the death of his senior, Si Ji. He blamed himself; if he wasn’t caught, then his senior brother wouldn’t be killed in the most brutal way.

“Shen shidi, how are you feeling?” Zai Fan asked, sitting down opposite of him on the balustrade. “Don’t be too harsh on yourself. Death can be an unexpected thing, but we all eventually will die, it is only a matter of time.” 

Si Wu looked across the lake to the bamboo forest with Zai Fan’s words floated in his mind. He understood, but he had no confidence and thought of himself as a powerless being. Too powerless to do anything, a coward that couldn’t measure up to anybody, why did he choose to tag along when his master specifically told him not to. He was only a hinder to them.

Zai Fan read his facial expression and said, “Shen didi, you are too harsh on yourself. You have your worth, but you just did not expect that there are others out there with more sinister ideas in their mind.” Zai Fan tried but asked for his age when Si Wu showed no sign of liveliness. 

Si Wu waited for a moment then answered in a whisper, “Fifteen.”

“Ah~, something happened to me at that age as well.”

“What happened?” Si Wu asked.

“One of my favorite generals, my mentor, my uncle, was killed in battle– in front of my eyes. I witnessed his head chopped off, and he was still on his horse.” Zai Fan stared blankly, holding back his tears to continue, “He was trying to save me,” he paused. Then his eyes turned vacant with no emotions, he uttered, “But he was betrayed by one of his soldier who was bought over by the enemy…” Zai Fan closed his eyes to calm himself. “Forget it. We all have a past. We had times when we were useless, but sitting here and letting the enemy win is not the solution.”

Si Wu stared at Zai Fan and nodded in agreement.

“You should go out and fly free and see further how powerless you are in this world? Your sect have been spoiling you too much,” Zai Fan said with endearment. Si Wu nodded again, returning him with a small smirk.

––•••––

Zai Fan stared at the orchid hairpin in his hand then gazed toward the direction of the Million Orchids Hall. He thought he should make his feelings known before it would be too late.

Zhi Xiu watched from her window and saw the backside of a tall figure running to the inner city, she knew right away it belonged to Zai Fan. She smiled when she knew where he was going. “I wish love isn’t such a complicated thing. Although it is a bit complicated, but the two of you should find each other again, I hope. Not like me, have to search high and low for the so called ‘fiancé’ of mine. That all I know of is his name.” She said to herself.

“Mistress, it is getting late. Why don’t you have a rest, it is better to get a lot of energy for tomorrow’s competition,” Xiu Xian suggested. Zhi Xiu yawned, returning to her bed and hoping that she could quickly find him so she could get out of that arranged marriage.

––•••––

Ya Rong was in anguished over the past days. She kept looking at the two little wooden dolls that she had received for her birthday years ago. Both dolls were of her. One was less cleanly sculpted, while the other was that of what you would see sold on the street– beautifully carved and meticulous. “Zai Fan, why?” she asked, gently stroking one of the doll. Even though she had asked him if he would join the competition, she was glad whenever he answered no. However, when she saw him on that stadium and knowing that he passed, her heart ached. 

She spaced out until a knock came upon her window. Ya Rong cautiously opened the window and saw in front of her, Zai Fan.

“I came to get back what’s mine,” He said with a serene smile under the moonlight. “I hope I can get it back,” He said, extending out his hand for the doll that she was gripping tightly in her hand.

Her heart raced. “I’ll exchange it,” She responded with a smile, “If you still have it–“

He pulled out the doll and she couldn’t say another word, but threw herself into his embrace.


	7. The Jade Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found a Jade Seal, now our life is on the line, must stick together to see who die first.

Zai Fan returned in the early morning with a bright smile on his face but was met with a makeshift nanny in the form of Xao Tian. Xiao Tian tut-tittered with squinted eyes as he rested his face on his fist, “Young Master…Where did you go last night? When will you take Ya Rong home to our estate and be the Madame?”

Zai Fan wind back with a piercing glare and finger to his lips to hush him up. Xiao Tian smiled in mischievous. Zai Fan continued with a warning, “Keep your mouth shut and do not tell another soul!” 

Xiao Tian put his finger to his own lips and shushed himself. But he asked him about the details while strolling back to their room. 

“You’re very nosy,” Zai Fan whispered.

“As I should be! Young Master’s affairs are all in the hands of this servant, I need to know so I can be well prepared in the future,” he said with a huge grin at Zai Fan’s aloof stare.

“Young Master!” Wei Han greeted him, “The Tang sect left this morning along with Si Wu!”

“Si Wu left you a letter!” Yi Fan handed over the letter. Zai Fan quickly ripped opened the envelope and in it revealed a letter along with a key.

**_Shen Feng Shixiong,_ **

**_Here is a useful little gift that I believed would be of use to you. It is a key to a safe in He Shan Lou that I’ve given to the care of Old Huo. Go to him with this letter and the key and he’ll hand it to you._ **

**_Dancing freely with the wind._ **

Zai Fan with his subordinates ran to see Old Huo. Old Huo was watering pots of flowers in the back pond of the inn while singing to the school of goldfish as that was his morning routine. Meanwhile Shang Tian was reading an ancient wood scroll with a usual pot of tea next to him. 

“Old Huo-ah, Old Huo.” Shang Tian sighed with irritation. “Are you planning to work at Million Orchids Hall?” he asked loudly. “Your singing is so so exquisite that the flowers don’t even want to bloom. The fish are scattering to the middle of the pond–as far away from you as possible.” Old Huo heard no evil, saw no evil and kept his singing. “Your pitch is too high! It’s hurting my ears! Old Huo!”

“Old Huo!” Zai Fan shouted when he saw him from afar. Shang Tian shot up from his seat, but Old Huo was still singing until Zai Fan pulled on his arm to have him face them. “Si Wu left me something, right?” Zai Fan handed over the letter to have Old Huo read it.

Old Huo nodded in silence before stating, “It is probably for you, but it isn’t probably for you either.”

“Stop this bullshit, it is for me. I received a key for it, hand it over.” Zai Fan demanded.

Old Huo put both hands behind his back and sternly rejected Zai Fan’s demand.

Zai Fan lowered his voice and said, “Consider this as a warning, do not be my enemy!”

Wei Han was on the roof with his arrow aimed at Old Huo while Xiao Tian and Yi Fan surrounded him.

“What’s wrong?” Shang Tian asked. 

Old Huo saw the formation then calmly said, “Before I give it to you, I need to continue on the explanation about this competition.” He glanced over to Shang Tian then back at Zai Fan. 

“Your room, the peak of He Shan Lou!” Zai Fan set the place. 

Old Huo slightly nodded his head before they moved to his suite. They settled in the room after the doors were closed. Old Huo walked over to a book case and pushed it out of the way. A range of cabinets would then revealed itself. 

“So this is the room,” Xiao Tian remarked when he saw the huge wall of cabinets.

Old Huo brought with him a small square-like shaped item, wrapped in a teal silk fabric. “This child, Si Wu…” Old Huo proceeded to tell them how he acquired such an item from Si Wu, “This naive child, came to me one night… I do not understand why he put his trust in me, but he came over one night and asked me, begged me to protect this item for the rightful owner. When I took a peek at the item, I was shocked and did not understand how such an item can be in the hand of such a kid. Naturally, I have many questions to ask, but I have to protect this inn, the patrons of this inn. But the rule of He Shan Lou is that you accept patrons’ requests without questions asked. You accept it and fulfill it to the best of your ability!” 

They stared at him in silence in anticipation, wondering what it was that was so important that had this old man shaken. 

Old Huo stared at them, at Zai Fan, then presented the item to him. It was still wrapped in a teal silk fabric. “If you can accept and protect this item, then you will be the Emperor of the Commoners!” He kneeled in front of him.

Zai Fan played with his thumb ring while assessing the words that came from Old Huo. His brows furrowed when he saw Old Huo kneeling in front of him with the item presented. He gulped with excitement, a slight smirk came upon his face as he reached out to accept it. He sat back in utter shock after he unwrapped the item and saw a seal made out of jade. The rest too were in shocked after the revelation of the majestic looking item. This seal was made out of a very rare teal colored jade with a dragon wrapping itself and on top of a ball.

Xiao Tian spread his fan as he made his way to the object for closer inspection. He was suspicious of what it was from afar, but wanted a confirmation before further assessment of the situation. Xiao Tian’s hand shook when he reached out to touch it but quickly pulled back and took a deep breath. “Young Master…This is imperial quality jade.” 

Zai Fan’s eyes shifted slightly as he played with his thumb ring to hide his nervousness, but was calculating the situation at hand. 

“No way!” Wei Han exclaimed. “You’d be killed if you were caught with a fragment of imperial jade.” 

“What are these people thinking of?” Zai Fan uttered, “A dragon jade seal, made out of imperial jade!” He whispered aloud before breaking into laughters. 

“Young Master! This is an act of treason!” Xiao Tian exclaimed.

“Whoever is winning this competition surely will die no matter what,” Wei Han added.

“They must have really strong backups,” Yi Fan concluded.

Shang Tian quietly on the side just drinking more tea as he listened and assessed the situation. He was captivated by the jade seal, but more so the colors of the jade that caught his eyes. It was green and cleared, an exquisite color. When the light flashed by, it revealed a teal color, like clear water. Without a doubt, it was made out of the special jade mined from the sea of Baimu, his home country. 

“I took a peek at the item,” Old Huo said, “When he gave it to me, he did not tell me where he found it or if anyone gave it to him. He just said that it is urgent that I protect it and give it to the person with the letter and the key. It is your, take it far far away from He Shan Lou, I do not want trouble for this inn of mine. I do not want the fifteen years of hard-work to be destroyed over such an item.”

“Hm…Old Huo,” Shang Tian finally spoke, “This is the item that is reserved for the winner?”

“I believed so.”

“Then…Whoever wins this competition is consider Emperor of the Commoners?” Shang Tian asked again. 

“Yes.”

“Then…Will there be an army?” He asked again. 

“What are you thinking of, Child? Only the real Emperor of this country is allowed an army.” Old Huo widen his eyes in seriousness and gaze intensely at Shang Tian, “This is just a game!”

“Then we’ll take our leave!” Zai Fan announced, getting up from his seat.

“Yes, leave! Leave my inn!” Old Huo agreed.

“No, we can’t leave!” Shang Tian got off from his seat, “And you can’t kick us out!” He proclaimed. 

Old Huo objected but Shang Tian was quick to shut him up, “It’s said on the guide, one of the rules of He Shan Lou, ‘ _never kick out patrons when they’re in need of help!_ ’”

“HE’S RIGHT!” He Chun Xia entered the room and interrupted them when Old Huo was ready to object that law. “He Shan Lou has been serving very important guests for fifteen years.” Old Huo had an objection toward this rule and wished for it to be changed, but Chun Xia continued, “Father built this inn to serve heroes from far and near, especially on this day. The laws of He Shan Lou should never be broken.”

Old Huo took up the jade seal out of Zai Fan’s hand. “Look!” He put it in front of He Chun Xia’s face.

“I see they’ve chosen their candidate!” She said.

“EXACTLY!” Old Huo threw the thing down on the table, “And pretty soon, they’re all going to know! And what will happen is a bloodbath on He Shan!” He roared.

“It couldn’t be helped,” Chun Xia said calmly.

Zai Fan, Shang Tian, Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan were all confused. What would be a bloodbath at He Shan? What was going to happen? Had the community chosen their target?

“Can you explain further?” Zai Fan requested. 

Chun Xia steered her eyes over to him. She stared at him for a few seconds then the corners of her lips turned into a little smile. “You are?”

“Shen Feng,” He replied.

Chun Xia then turned her head over to Shang Tian, “And you?”

“Shang Tian,” Shang Tian said, smiling back at her. 

Chun Xia chuckled before she forwarded to Shang Tian. 

Shang Tian backed up when he felt the discomfort from Chun Xia forwardness. He jolted back when she extended her hand to stroke his face.

“Your face is very pretty, and you have very smooth skin,” Chun Xia said as the other watched questionably. She leaned into Shang Tian’s ear and whispered, “Miss.” 

Shang Tian lips tightened after a gulp. His eyes shifted away briefly before glancing back at Chun Xia. 

Chun Xia nodded with a smile, signaling to him that she would keep his secret. Then she returned to the subject at hand. “To have that jade seal meant that the people of Heaven and Earth believed that you are the most proper candidate to be the Emperor.”

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Wei Han asked sarcastically.

“Up front, it is so. But behind you is a target, and the arrows are aimed directly at it. Receiving this jade seal meant that they’re giving the assassins the right to kill you.”

Xiao Tian whispered, “This is a trap…”

“Precisely! The jade seal is made out of the imperial jade, it does not matter who enter this competition, they all will die! Many sons of nobles have met the same fate when they entered, and there is no way to stop them–“

“Using imperial jade meant to give them a reason to kill under the idea of treason,” Zai Fan added.

“Yes, and you cannot back out! However, the competition is only meant for the best of the best! The people who made this competition do keep to their promises, under a few conditions: You have to survive! For at least three days with the jade seal in your hand in order to be Emperor. This is the only way to win! Nobody really know what will happen after the third day, though. People only know the events that unfold after you received the seal on the first day.” Chun Xia said sarcastically.

“What events happened after the first day?” They asked innocently.

“Doesn’t matter, nobody survive after the first day.” Chun Xia smiled.

Old Huo lamented and explained, “You were wondering how the candidates can join the real competition earlier, did you not? Well, the one who received the jade seal will be the main target. The other candidates will be recruited and trained to be assassins for the next competition. The assassins trained will be let known, and they will all aim at the holder of the seal. You have at least twelve hours before they completely know it’s you. Hints will be given out every three hours intervals. They stay to their words, you will be Emperor of the Commoners when you win, but at the same time, they don’t want you to win either. This competition, is made for political reasons, to kill as many nobles and threatening factions as possible.”

Zai Fan contemplated for a moment before deciding his plan, “Xiao Tian.”

“Young Master.”

“How far is the shadow guards from us?” He asked.

“Yi Fan had them stationed ten mile away from the city’s gate.”

“Have them keep an eye on He Shan Lou and the surroundings,” Zai Fan ordered. He could hold on long when it came to skills, but Yi Mei people were not to be messed with, and there were patrons, innocent people residing there.

“Young Master, the Wind Guards are here as well.” Wei Han was the commander of the Wind Guards. As the set of Shadow Guards were for keeping watch and looking for information, the Wind Guards were for long range attacks with their skills in archery, their qigong was also top notch.

Chun Xia, Old Huo, and Shang Tian were taken aback after hearing their pre-plan. They were starting to question the identity of the man sitting in front of them. They thought he was just a simple young general, but not of royal rank therefore might not have this much power. To Old Huo, who had already seen the seal that Xiao Tian showed him a few days ago, he thought of him as just a wealthy young marquis who just received his general post, however, he felt he should reassess his thoughts.

“When does this really start?” Zai Fan asked picking up the seal. He smiled with enthusiasms after a moment of freight. He then asked in jest, “Am I allowed some hours of breathing and eating?”

They stared blankly at him, questioning his madness. 

Shang Tian broke the silence and asked, “Young Master Shen…” He jumped in front of him and took the seal out of Zai Fan’s hand. “Young Master Shen, how are you so sure this jade seal is for you and not for me?” Shang Tian examined the seal carefully when it’s in his hand. Then he threw it up and caught it while Old Huo and everyone jerked in fear that he would drop it. Zai Fan raised up the letter from Si Wu to which Shang Tian quickly retaliated with, “This could be a mistake, maybe Si Wu stole the jade that was meant for me–“

“Or it could be that this jade seal was stolen from some other inn and never meant for He Shan Lou!” Wei Han butt in and Old Huo nodded in agreement.

He Chun Xia laughed and said, “It is for this inn, but you are right, Mis—“ She stopped when Shang Tian glared at her. Chun Xia changed her tone and wordings, “Young Master Huo, that this jade was meant for who, we do not know, but this letter said it’s for Shen Feng–“

“I think it’s best that I accept this and not you!” Zai Fan took back the seal out of Shang Tian’s hands. Shang Tian forwarded with his hand reaching for the seal but Zai Fan reflex was quicker that he dodged his arm. “Even if it’s for you, I’ll still take it and say that it’s for me.” Shang Tian pointed at him in anger, but no words could be said.. Zai Fan shut him down with, “I think I’m more capable of defending than you! Who do you have with you? Your two flimsy errand boys?”

“YOU!” He shouted in anger before taking a deep breath. 

“What? Look at your temperaments, how can you survive for three days if it is like this? You’ll run out of energy fast!”

Chun Xia quickly observed their personalities and reactions before picking a side. She agreed that Shang Tian would not be able to hold up the forte, but Zai Fan with his men will not be able to either if they really want to get rid of everyone. Yet, seeing Zai Fan with his calm and collectiveness—even laughing at the idea of death—calmed her down a bit. She too was breaking down inside but had to keep it all under control. All she wanted was to serve guests, did not expect to be the selected murder ground. “Young Master Huo, I think for now you should let Young Master Shen holds it. If something ever happened to him, you can take it over,” Chun Xia suggested. “Since the jade seal is meant for He Shan Lou, but no true ownership other than a letter from a kid that probably stole it, we can’t confirm who the real chosen candidate is. So let Young Master Shen protect it for now. If the target is you, then I’m sure Young Master Shen will gladly help you,” Chun Xia blinked at Zai Fan for him to agree with her plan.

Before Zai Fan could say anything, Shang Tian said, “Fine, then I’ll just have to follow you wherever you go.”

Zai Fan chuckled and said, “Then I’ll be taking a little stroll before the competition start.” His subordinates rejected the idea but could not stop him from doing whatever he wanted. All they could do was secretly sending out guards to protect him. Shang Tian on the other hand, followed right behind Zai Fan as stated.


	8. Water Cottage II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sides ambush. Best place to sleep is on a tree branch.

“Young Master Huo.” Zai Fan glanced over to Shang Tian who had followed him from He Shan Lou to the market, “Must you follow me everywhere?”

“Of course!” Shang Tian exclaimed with full enthusiasm while secretly enjoying his annoyance.

Zai Fan stopped and Shang Tian too stopped. Zai Fan glanced once, then again with a firm look. “I am going to see Ya Rong.”

“Perfect! I want to see her doing the Orchid Dance in private myself! It settle then, we have the same path so why should we separate?” Shang Tian replied with a mischievous smile.

Zai Fan took a deep breath, “Shang Tian, would you please let me have a little alone time with my lover?” He asked straightforwardly, “I fear that I will have to be apart from her for a few days. At least let us have our alone time. Afterward you can follow me anywhere you want. I will still be here with the jade seal,” he said. Shang Tian hesitated but Zai Fan firmly said, “I promise!” 

Shang Tian crossed his arms in annoyance, but with a side-eyed and a tiny smirk he asked, “When did you become lovers?” Shang Tian waved his hand with a sigh before Zai Fan could answer, “Fine, fine, I’ll leave you be.” He turned away with head raised high before skipping away announcing aloud, “I’m going to tell everybody about it!”

“AYE!” Zai Fan shouted in shock before scowling at Shang Tian’s endless jokes. “Forget it.” He exhaled, “I don’t think that rascal will dare do anything.” 

Ya Rong and her group of dancers were performing the brilliant Orchids Dance for high-ranked Officials in masks. Their faces would be hidden for these type of occasion. Stationed outside were Yi Mei’s people, waiting for the perfect time to strike. They waited until they were joyfully laughing, stuffing drinks and food into their mouths without batting an eye, then from all levels of the Hall they came storming in, killing everyone who were in their ways. Everyone of them had their throat slit and the Hall’s servants too were killed off. Dancers in other suites screamed, scrambling out into the hallway, frantically searching for Wu jie. Wu jie ordered the Million Orchids Hall’s secret guards to protect the main Orchids Suite, where Ya Rong and the elite dancers were.

Zai Fan rrived at Million Orchids Hall but was blocked by the guards to entered. They told him him that commoners and outsiders aren’t allow in due to the Hall having special guests. He retreated but did noticed the Hall having extra guards compared to usual. Zai Fan made another attempt by going to the Inn on the sides, but that too was blocked. He then rushed toward one of the side gates. He jumped over the wall and snuck into the Inn. Though they were connected, the back courtyard of the Inn was not connected to the Hall’s back courtyard. He was startled and faintly shaken by the sprawling dead bodies in the courtyard. However, he forwarded into the Inn. On his way he saw more corpses. The nervousness and anxiety rushed through his body. He sprinted up the stairs and through many floors, all he saw were dead bodies. Questions ran through his mind, but he couldn’t afford time and patience to think through. He finally made it to the Hall’s top floor and saw the assassins at works, fighting with Wu jie’s elite guards. He jumped over and successfully took down the many that were left. Yet, more of them dashed out of the other suites after they had killed everyone in there.

Zai Fan ran out the balcony for an escape route, but they followed right behind him. He jumped, climbed up to the next floor from the balcony and they were right on his tail. A few were shot down by the Wind Guards that Wei Han and Xiao Tian had following Zai Fan. Shadow Guards went in to take care of things on the lower levels while Zai Fan sprinted from floor to floor until he saw a high-ranked official wearing an Ox mask being pulled by the hair, dragged out into the hallway. He came eye to eye with the assassin and knew right away that it was General Li from the other night. General Li did not know who Zai Fan was, but thought of him as just a stranger that had just witnessed a massacre therefore he should not live. General Li dropped the Officer on the ground. He was ready to charge at Zai Fan but a dagger abruptly flew into the back of his shoulder, stopping him immediately. He looked back, and when he saw who it was he felt a disgust but ran off along with the left over of his crew. 

Zai Fan dashed over to the Officer to check his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, “Fortunately there are some fleeting pulses,” he whispered.

“Young Master!” Xiao Tian shouted from the balcony.

“Xiao Tian!” Zai Fan called him over and ordered. “Make sure he’s alive!” 

Xiao Tian immediately called the guards over to carry the Officer off.

“Liu Qian,” Ya Rong called, coming out from behind the folding screen.

“Ya Rong,” He answered, and even before he could come to her she ran to him. She had her arms around him, and wept into his chest.

“I thought I would never see you again,” she said.

Zai Fan had planned on telling her the followup regarding the competition but this would not be a good time. “What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know, we were just performing, the Officer was enjoying his meal and our performances, then Wu jie had to go outside, she didn’t return since, but there was fighting and screaming, we can hear it. But we were not allowed to move–ah!” She groaned when he touched her shoulder.

“You’re hurt!” He exclaimed.

“I guess it was earlier, I tried to save one of the dancers and got hurt.”

“It doesn’t look that deep of a wound,” he reassured after checking it. “But this place is not safe, I’m taking you with me.”

“I can’t, Wu jie…This is the time when she needs me the most–“

“Go!” Wu jie shouted. She appeared disoriented from the event and said, “I have angered the heaven, Million Orchids Hall is no more!” She said sternly, yet her eyes were brimming with tears, burning with anger. She had to witness her hard-work, all that she had built for ten years, all gone in a moment.

“Wu jie…” Ya Rong took her by the hands in an attempt to comfort her, but all Wu jie could only do was shook her head in disbelief.

“It is safer for you to go with Liu Qian, I too have to leave. This place is not safe anymore, they are on to me,” she was devastated and disheartened. She cried and let Ya Rong’s hands slipped away as she turned away to leave.

Zai Fan glanced over at Ya Rong who couldn’t take her eyes away from Wu Jie’s slumped back. She quietly cried and he nudged her and said, “We have to leave, now!” Zai Fan thought that the only place most safe to hide her would be the Water Cottage. The organization was already on to him and knew where he resided. With what happened to Million Orchids Hall, they could’ve been aiming at him. They probably had spies around the city for every candidates that have passed the preliminary round. All he could hope for now was that the Officer is alive.

––•••––

Zhi Xiu decided that she will stay a bit longer in Jin, but ordered Xia’er and Xiuxian to go back home before her. For the next few days she would completely become Huo Shang Tian to help this rascal Liu Qian. She believed that she owed him for that one time that she took his horse, and that time he caught her in the air, and that other time he saved her from being killed by the three great masters. Zhi Xiu chose to dress as a girl before Old Huo and He Chun Xia to bid them farewell.

“Miss Bai, you are very cute dressing like this,” Chun Xia complimented her as she picked at Zhi Xiu’s hairpin, then suggested, “You should dress like this more often.”

“Unfortunately, dressing like this doesn’t give me much satisfaction, I can’t fully run around and be mischievous like the boys,” Zhi Xiu retorted.

“Ah~, so Young Miss Bai thinks that girls can’t run around and be mischievous like the boys unless dressed as one?” Chun Xia asked before taking a sip of tea. She exhaled and continued, “That’s foolish thinking of a child. Girls, boys, they are all mischievous. There is no need for a new set of clothes to be a certain way.”

Zhi Xiu pressed her lips together and head slightly tilted, “Maybe you have a point.”

Chun Xia blinked and responded, “I have many!” She smiled.

Zhi Xiu insisted, “However I still prefer boy clothes. They’re much more comfortable to run around and fight.”

“Miss Bai likes to fight? Have you win any?” Chun Xia asked.

“Many! I often help my aunts and older sisters out in the battlefield,” Zhi Xiu revealed.

“Oh?” Both Old Huo and Chun Xia were taken aback. “Bai Xiao Yi …” Chun Xia thought, “Bai… _”_ She looked at the hairpin again, and the bracelet that Zhi Xiu wore. She recalled the story that Old Huo recited back to her regarding Mu Rong Mu’s furniture that was destroyed the other night. “Ah! So all this time I have a gem in my house and didn’t even realize it!” She walked over to take a closer look at Zhi Xiu and said, “It’s such a pity that you are leaving when I just found out. I would love to do some exclusive trading with Mu Rong Mu’s niece.” She tut-tittered.

Zhi Xiu smiled and replied, “It’s not too late. How about this, I’ll do an exclusive trade with you! I’ll give you a rare piece from Mu Rong Mu in exchange for your most generous hospitality, indefinitely!”

Chun Xia and Old Huo exchanged looks, eyebrows furrowed before returning their gazes at Zhi Xiu. Zhi Xiu hoisted her chin and smiled. She took out a small wooden box. It was carved on all sides, a depiction of the Battle of Chrysanthemum, and inside were ninety-nine pieces of etched pearls.

“Bai Xiao Yi …” Chun Xia and Old Huo both whispered.

“My uncle, Mu Rong Mu, uses pearls to practice his carving skill since young. He does not like to waste them, so he uses them as his signatures rather than a red seal like everybody else. He said so himself that a great piece of work only need to show the delicate, crisped lines that reflected that of the sculptor’s flexibility. Putting ink on it would ruin the piece, or even a tiny useless signature. So he instead would give everyone of his client a small carved wooden box and a pearl inside. To keep the pearl that he himself carved as deed to each piece of work they bought from him. There are ninety nine pearls in this small box. Each pearl is a piece of work, therefore in your hand are ninety nine pieces of treasures, including the box that stores the pearls. You just have to go see him and show him the pearls if you go to Baimu.”

“Miss Bai, what is it that you want from us?” Chun Xia lowered her voice and asked.

“Like I said, indefinite service.” Zhi Xiu smiled at them and responded, “And a thank you for your services for the past days.”

Chun Xia nodded and said, “I will escort you myself out of Jin.”

“Thank you.” Zhi Xiu replied with a grin, bidding the both of them farewell.

––•••––

“Come, I’ll help you down.” Zai Fan extended his arms to Ya Rong. Ya Rong smiled, accepted his help to get off the horse. “We’ll rest here for a day to let your wound heal then we’ll leave.”

She nodded in agreement.

“Where is this place?” Ya Rong asked, following behind Zai Fan. “How did you find this place?” She asked when she saw the maze pathways on the lake and the waterfall behind the cottage.

“A friend lent it to me,” Zai Fan answered.

“Shang Tian?” She asked. 

Zai Fan confirmed with a smile and a nod.

“Will he be fine with us barging in?”

“He has to. There are no other ways, plus, he had always talk about watching you performing the Orchids Dance in private for him. He would be glad to have you stay.”

Ya Rong examined the details of the displayed items and had a look around the area. “We could live here with just the two of us forever–,“ she said but stopped herself immediately.

Zai Fan laughed and replied, “Perhaps after everything is done, we will live here together.”

She smiled back. The two of them gazed lovingly at each other, not even noticing Shang Tian climbing in from the window.

“Well, well, well, look at the lovebirds,” He teased them.

“Young Master Huo!” Ya Rong shouted in shock but was happy to see him.

“Call me Shang Tian from now on.”

Ya Rong nodded.

Zai Fan sighed in defeat and asked, “Young Master Huo, what are you doing here?”

“I told you, I’m going to follow you where ever you go.”

Ya Rong was perplexed, tilted her head questioning what Shang Tian meant by following Zai Fan wherever he’d go. Zai Fan explained to her immediately for fear that she would misunderstand. 

Ya Rong laughed and said, “What is there to misunderstand? You are a guy, Shang Tian is a guy. It is not like you two will fall in love and cheats on me.” 

Shang Tian snorted, he looked away with a suspicious grin. Zai Fan questioned himself on what he had just done. 

Ya Rong saw the confusion on his face and concluded, “Maybe you’re just tired from the event today.” 

And he nodded in agreement.

Shang Tian glanced at their solemn faces and asked, “What happened?” He sensed Ya Rong’s nervousness and Zai Fan’s downcast expression. Yet, he pressed further, “Something happened to Million Orchids Hall?” He asked, and Ya Rong nodded. Shang Tian let out a sigh with his eyes rolled to the side before turning around to slam his hands on the veranda’s rail. He stared ahead into the lake and said, “We can’t stay here long.”

Zai Fan looked up and agreed, “But we can stay for at most a day. I believe the bamboo maze activated will put them on hold for that long.”

“But where will we go?” Ya Rong asked.

“This place has a way out!” Shang Tian exclaimed with a grin.

“Where?” Ya Rong asked.

“I don’t know yet, but that old man told me that there is another way out if mazes were activated.”

Ya Rong and Zai Fan sighed defeatedly.

“Hey! At least there is a way out!” Shang Tian retorted.

“Okay okay,” Ya Rong nodded. “Then we’ll leave our lives in the hand of Young Master Huo for now–“

“No thanks.” Zai Fan said.

“Same.” Shang Tian agreed, “Take care of yourself, and I’ll take care of myself.”

“Well, at least get something to eat?” Ya Rong asked and Zai Fan looked around the house immediately.

Shang Tian laughed at him and said, “Wow, Young Master Liu has this side of himself too?” 

Zai Fan glared at him with redden cheeks. 

“Shang Tian.” Ya Rong bashfully pleaded for him to stop.

“There are some rice and a vegetarian dish that I cook this morning in the kitchen, I also bought some mantou.”

“Thank you.” Ya Rong smiled.

––•••––

After dinner, Ya Rong was left to herself on the top floor of the cottage. It was at this moment that Shang Tian remembered that he was a girl and wished so badly to have a bath and a change of clothes before bed. He also hadn’t realized that he would have to share the space with Zai Fan for the night until Zai Fan reminded him not to snore next to him.

“I am sleeping with you?” Shang Tian asked in shock.

Zai Fan snorted and answered, “Of course! Just because you look like a tiny girl, remember, you’re a guy! I can’t let you share a room with Ya Rong!”

“Why don’t you two share a room?” Shang Tian retorted.

Zai Fan closed his mouth and gulped with nervousness before looking away.

“You two are lovers!” Shang Tian urged on.

“That might be true, but I must respect her chastity before marriage–“

“What about that time that you went to see her and return in the morning–“ Shang Tian covered his mouth immediately, “Oh no, he’s not supposed to know that I know.” He murmured to himself.

“What’s that?” Zai Fan forcefully pulled down Shang Tian’s hand away from his mouth and asked, “Young Master Huo, did you spy on me?”

“No…No, I saw you walking out of He Shan Lou, then you returned in the morning, and I came to that conclusion…”

Zai Fan huffed with a smirk in disbelief. “Yes, I was there with her all night, but we didn’t do anything…Why am I explaining this to you?” He brushed him off, “Forget it, just go to sleep. Three more days and we can be done with this competition and part ways!”

“So annoying.” Shang Tian hissed when Zai Fan turned his back on him.

“I heard that,” Zai Fan responded.

Shang Tian stuck out his tongue and grimaced before marking the daybed as his territory. Zai Fan sat on the veranda watching him, amused at how tidy and meticulous he would get with his beddings. Shang Tian glanced at Zai Fan a couple of times and asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just watching how you set up your bed,” Zai Fan answered honestly, “Do you always set your bed up a certain way? I just lay on it and sleep.”

“Well, my mother was very meticulous on beddings, she raised me this way. Wherever I go, whether the bed is a real bed, a chair, or the floor, I’d have to prepare it so it would look like a resting place. She said it would help in getting a better sleep if you can sleep comfortably. The bed should be clean and tidy, it encourages ones to be organized.”

Zai Fan with his head resting on the rails scoffed, smiled and said, “And here I thought the most comfortable place to sleep is the branch on the highest tree.”

Shang Tian squinted at him and replied, “How can anyone sleep soundly on a tree branch?”

“If it’s the safest place, you will sleep soundly,” Zai Fan said, closing his eyes.

Shang Tian sighed, smiling happily after he finished. He padded the bed and looked around to see if he was missing anything else. Realizing that he was still in boy clothes, he didn’t lie down but waited until Zai Fan went into a deep sleep to sneak out to wash up.

––•••––

Deep in the night, Zhi Xiu snuck out of the cottage with a few garment of clothes to take a dip in the stream further away from the cottage. Even though it was summer, but the night breeze was so not kind to her. Nevertheless, it was still refreshing and calming to her mind for the time being.

“Ah~~” She pushed her hair back after pulling herself out from underwater. She scrubbed herself with a wet cloth before murmuring to herself, “That rascal Liu Qian, bringing in a third party to the cottage without telling me!” Her face scrunched up, she continued, “After all this is done, you’re gonna get it from me.” She paused to think, “Hm…but…can the both of us live in the end?” She groaned and said, “Ah, let’s just forget about it. We’ll figure it out as we go.” She cleansed herself one more time before getting out to dry herself. However, Zhi Xiu heard a voice unfamiliar to her, calling out a name that she knew.

“Ya Rong jie.”

Zhi Xiu stayed still against the big rock. Her heart beat rapidly when she realized the water could ripple easily by just a small movement.

“Yi Xian ge asked me to give you this.” He handed her the medicine to treat her wounds.

“Tell him I’m sorry for throwing that dagger, I don’t want the cover to be blown.”

“Ya Rong jie, should we go in tonight–“

“No, I don’t want anyone to hurt him,” she said.

“But we can’t let him be the Emperor.”

“I know, I will take care of him myself. Nobody should touch him,” she ordered, “However, his retainers…They will come look for him.”

“Then we have to lure him away from them.”

“Right! Then, let’s do this. Early dawn, you will come and abduct me, forcing him to follow us,” she instructed.

“What about that little kid?”

“Don’t worry, that little kid is no match for us.”

Zhi Xiu bit her bottom lip, her hands formed into fists underwater but she couldn’t move or it’d startle the water and they would know. She waited out a few more minutes to assess the situation after they had left.

———

Zhi Xiu returned to the cottage as Shang Tian, feeling uneasy and couldn’t sleep. He kept watch over Zai Fan, while waiting for the hours to come. “Liu Qian, Liu Qian…” He whispered to himself, “You’re in grave danger.”

“Shang Tian.”

Shang Tian startled, turned around and saw Ya Rong standing behind him. He smiled at her and asked, “You’re still up?”

“I should ask you,” Ya Rong said sweetly, “Where were you? And you have new clothes on?”

“Ah~ I found that I left some of my clothes at He Shan Lou so I snuck in and got them. While I was there, I decided to take a bath and changed. This way I don’t have to go back and forth when morning came,” he said. “It’s getting late, I feel tired with just going back and forth.” He yawned, stretched his arms and declared, “I am going to sleep, you should too. We have to leave early in the morning.”

Ya Rong nodded obediently.

––•••––

Before the first light of sunrise appear, they had completely surrounded the bamboo forest. The elite unit were waiting for the appearance of the sun to move into the cottage. Ya Rong paced back and forth nervously up in her room. Shang Tian stared at Zai Fan who had awoken since hours ago, and he stared right back at him.

“What is it?” Zai Fan asked, “You’ve been watching me since I woke, do you have something to say to me?”

Shang Tian couldn’t sleep throughout the night, all he could think about was what he overheard. He knew that he could not tell Liu Qian because he won’t trust him. Yet, it had to be said. Shang Tian took in a deep breath and said, “Liu Qian…”

“Hm?”

“Do not trust anyone.” He warned.

Zai Fan was perplexed, his brows furrowed as he stared intensely at Shang Tian and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Do not trust anyone, not even the closes to you,” he said again, and the light of early dawn rose. Shang Tian took in a deep breath and got up. “It’s starting.”

“What is?” Zai Fan looked toward the direction of Shang Tian’s gaze and realized, “Ah, the sunrise.”

Shang Tian walked toward the shelf and grabbed the swords on the shelf. “It’s time. Liu Qian, this is the last time I’ll say it–“

“Say what?” Ya Rong asked, walking down the staircase.

Zai Fan got up from the chair and asked, “You’re up, how is your wound?” He helped her down.

“I’m fine, I had a good sleep, you two?” She asked, and before the two could answer, she continued, “Last night Shang Tian came back late from He Shan Lou, he probably didn’t get a good night sleep.”

“Shang Tian went out?” Zai Fan asked, glancing over at Shang Tian.

Shang Tian stared at the smiling Ya Rong in mild shock, then he glanced over at Zai Fan and answered, “Yes, I did. I went out a few hours ago to He Shan Lou–“

“Who are those men?” Ya Rong asked, pointing to the men rushing through the maze bridge. Shang Tian and Zai Fan turned to look. Shang Tian turned back to look at Ya Rong while Zai Fan glared over at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked Shang Tian.

Shang Tian was taken aback and responded, “It’s not my doing.” He pulled out his sword and said, “Time to fight.” He barged through the door and out to the maze bridges to stop them.

Zai Fan followed right after he told Ya Rong to stay safe inside. Ya Rong however, slipped away through the back door to let General Li took her as a hostage.

“Liu Qian!” she called out after General Li galloped away with her on the horse. The men retreated when they saw the signal.

“Young Master Liu, BRING YOUR JADE SEAL IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR LOVER!” General Li shouted back.

Zai Fan hastily followed.

Shang Tian however stopped him, stating, “It’s a trap!” But Zai Fan did not listen, he was determined to not lose Ya Rong this time. He ran out to the stable and got his horse, forcing Shang Tian to follow. Shang Tian shouted, “Liu Qian, they will kill you if you go after!”

“I have to save Ya Rong!”

They both galloped after the men.

“She’s with them!” Shang Tian claimed, “She’s the one that devised the plan!”

Zai Fan did not belief a word that came from him. He retorted, “Young Master Huo, are you sure it’s not you?”

Shang Tian stopped his horse in astonishment, he knew that Zai Fan would choose to trust in Ya Rong before him, and he accepted it, yet.

Zai Fan too stopped his horse and foolishly concluded, “So it’s true.” He paused to watch Shang Tian’s speechlessness. “Do you have any thing else to say?”

Shang Tian stared at him with hurtful eyes and uttered, “Stupid!” Shang Tian was hurt and didn’t understand why he would let this strange man get to him deeply. It was just a chance encounter, a short friendship and they both shouldn’t live by the end anyway. He should’ve taken that jade seal and left. Shang Tian closed his eyes before raising his head and warned him one last time in his calm deep voice. “Liu Qian, they will kill you if you go after her.”

Zai Fan smirked and responded, “And I suppose it’s safer to go with you? Huo Shang Tian, if Fan Ya Rong is to miss even a strand of hair. I will not let you live!” He warned before running off after General Li.

“Liu Qian!” Shang Tian shouted a few times but eventually gave up when all he saw was his silhouette. Shang Tian frustratingly shouted one last time, “Fool! If you badly seek death, then I’ll let you find it!” Even though he was filled with anger and frustration, Shang Tian turned his horse back to the direction of He Shan Lou to call for backup. Yet, halfway out of the forest and he was ambushed by Yi Mei’s people. 


	9. Ai Siyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to stay in seclusion with a hermit who love free thoughts.

Zai Fan gave chase till the edge of the bamboo forest; lured into Yi Mei’s base, a small mountain occupying the East of Juwu.

“Ya Rong!” He called. He was happy to see her alive standing by herself in the middle of the stadium. “Are you alright?” He rushed over and asked, “What happened? Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head. She closed her eyes when he held her hands, and with heavy heart she said, “I’m sorry…Liu Qian.”

“What?” He asked in befuddlement. He smiled lightly with his hands on her shoulders and ensured, “It’s alright, I will take you out of here in one piece. I promise.”

Ya Rong cringed to let her tears fall and said again, “Sorry.” She stared into his eyes before stabbing him in the stomach and whispered, “I don’t have a choice.”

He gasped in utter shock before looking down to see her tight grip on the knife that pierced his body. He gaped, bewildered as he stared into the eyes of the woman he thought loved him. Zai Fan grimaced at the betrayal by a person that he had trusted all these years; a friend, a missed wife of his older brother; the lover that he had regained. The shock then turned into anger. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before smirking at her. He grabbed the hand that had a grip on the knife that was killing him and pulled it out. He knew if he took the knife out he’d die, but he rather be dead than looking at her. Blood soaked his robe as he covered the wound with one hand, and as he was about to leave, his other arm was caught by a rope. Their people came out and circled him, they got him by the ropes on all of his limps. 

“DON’T HURT HIM!” Ya Rong shouted at them. 

Zai Fan felt even more betrayed by her with their actions. Not only did she hurt him, but she allowed for people to capture him. But he refused to be captured. He struggled for a moment before pulling with all of his strength and ripped the ropes, breaking away from their hold down. 

Ya Rong trembled when he glared at her and croaked the two words that end their relationship. 

“We’re done.” He uttered.

Ya Rong’s lips quivered as she shook her head, her hands dropped the knife that was used to hurt him. Right behind her was a woman skilled in poison who flew forward and threw white dust in his face in an attempt to blind him. He was not quick enough to shut his eyes fully that some particles got in and burned his eyes. Zai Fan became delirious, he laughed at his failures while celebrating his coming death. However, he would not die without a fight, so he calmed himself and used his ears to listen to their footsteps and movements. It was a fail attempt at first. He was not used to not having a working pair of eyes, and there were just too many of them. They had prepared this specifically for him, under the instructions of Fan Ya Rong.

“Do you hate me that much?” Zai Fan shouted at her direction. He was unable to figure out the footsteps and movements that passed by him, but he could feel the injuries inflicted on his body.

“Liu Qian! Please understand…” She pleaded in agony, trying to explain to him that she was also part of the competition. “I need that jade seal, it’s related to Liu Wan…I need to save him!” She wanted him to know that she desperately needed to become ‘The Emperor.’ However, she stopped when the sound of the zither sprang the assassins into confusion. And a mysterious lady in white descended from the sky. Her face was covered by a handkerchief with an embroidery of a crane. She did not carry any weapon with her, but a long silk ribbon linked around her arms.

“He is mine!” She declared to Ya Rong when the assassins were holding onto their aching head.

Ya Rong collected herself and declared, “He can’t live if he holds the jade seal, and any comrades of his will have to die!” 

Ya Rong charged, but the lady in white floated back. Her feet made the lightest movements and so were her arms. Her ribbon flew with the wind, knocking out those who attempted to charge at her. She snaked her ribbon around Ya Rong’s neck and pulled hard. 

“If you kill me, he is going to forever hate you! Huo Shang Tian!” Ya Rong croaked, struggling to break herself free from the chokehold of the ribbon.

Zhi Xiu hesitated but kept her chokehold tightened. She glanced over at Zai Fan’s injured body lying on the ground. Her arm moved on itself and tightening up the chokehold on Ya Rong’s neck. Ya Rong gasped, groaned, desperately prying the ribbon out of her neck but to no avail. Zhi Xiu returned her gaze to Ya Rong before leering over the rest. Then she swooped Zai Fan up and left.

Ya Rong collapsed on the ground when the ribbon was loosened. Her subordinates attempted to follow Zhi Xiu but she stopped them, “Don’t follow them! They won’t be able to escape this place. Look after your wounds first.” Ya Rong said as she stared at the escapee’s direction and whispered to herself, “I’m very sorry, Liu Qian.”

––•••––

With the aid of Chun Xia and Old Huo, Zhi Xiu was able to rescue Zai Fan and brought him out of danger but she then met with a dilemma of finding him a safe place since Juwu was mostly Yi Mei’s playground. Chun Xia immediately recommended an old friend’s place.

“Will he take us in?” Zhi Xiu asked Chun Xia and Old Huo. They were in front of a huge flower gate with the sign that said, ‘Garden of Free Thoughts’. Zhi Xiu asked again, “Will this place be safe?” And again, “Are we still in the region of Juwu?”

“No, this is no longer Yi Mei’s, these are lands owned by Ai Siyi. He will take you in once he comes to have a look at you two.” Chun Xia answered, but Zhi Xiu was still skeptical. She had learned to not trust anyone.

“What are you doing here?” Ai Siyi asked. Ai Siyi has exquisite looking long black hair and donned a purple robe with blue linings. “Old friend, how long has it been?” 

“Siyi, I have a request,” Chun Xia said.

Ai Siyi snickered before responding, “We hadn’t seen each other for years, and the first thing you mention to me is a request?” He stood on the other side of the gate and bantered instead of letting them in . “And you brought guests?”

“Siyi, it is urgent, let us in and we’ll talk later.” Chun Xia pleaded but Ai Siyi’s eyes were on the two youngsters, particularly Zhi Xiu. He inhaled and blinked a few times before nodding in agreement.

Right away Ai Siyi cared and treated Zai Fan’s wounds. Zhi Xiu sat quietly biting onto her bottom lip watching Siyi. Her face winced a bit when she heard Zai Fan groaned. She had said many times that she hated him, but definitely did not wish death upon him. 

Ai Siyi nodded as he assessed Zai Fan’s wounds, “Alright, you two can stay. But, you two have to become my students!” He turned and said to Zhi Xiu, “I am currently researching on a new plant, and just in time you two dropped in. Especially him!” He turned and pointed to Zai Fan. “His eyes are temporarily blinded. His limbs showed slashes, though his wounds are not fatal, they were definitely inflicted to ruin his chance of ever doing martial arts. I detected that there might be a few broken bones in his arms, but nothing too severe. It depend on how he’ll accept the treatment, but it will be long before his full recovery.”

“H-how long?” Zhi Xiu asked.

“Maybe, at least a year.” Ai Siyi replied, “Depending on how well you can go find me the ingredients.”

Zhi Xiu was dumbfounded. “ A year?” She gulped having conflicts with her plan. She didn’t expect to stay in Jin for so long. Furthermore, she had plan to leave and go home even if going home would have her marry back into Jin. “What ingredients?” She asked him. “And why am I the one to depend on?” 

“He will be my guinea pig, and you will search for the ingredients for me.” Ai Siyi explained. “Around this mountain of mine, there are many rare plants, herbs that can do wonders, but I don’t have the time to leave my estate to go and search for them. I do have servants that run errands for me, but they are not very competent. I think it’s best that you do it.” He explained further with a gentle smile. “And furthermore, you two will reside in the most secluded area of my estate, behind the great Tiger Mountain where Lake Tiger Cave is.”

Zhi Xiu looked over to Chun Xia and Old Huo with uncertainty. Chun Xia took her by the hands, “I have accepted the gift, so I am keeping to my promise. One year later, I will come and get you and will escort you out of Jin. I promise.” Zhi Xiu nodded. “Take good care of this gentleman. He is not an ordinary man,” Chun Xia revealed. Zhi Xiu gave a gentile smile and another nod.

“Take good care of yourself,” Old Huo bid her farewell, “We will meet again.” Old Huo ensured her with a smile. Zhi Xiu nodded, watching them take their leave.

Ai Siyi drank his tea with a smirk. He called for his two female servants, Mudan and Huami. “Escort Miss Bai to the Hermit Cottage so she can rest. I will bring Young Master Shen myself after I am done assessing his wounds.”

Zhi Xiu jerked away from the two servants and said, “I want to stay and watch.”

Ai Siyi smiled and said, “In order to fully assess his wounds, I’d have to take his clothes off–“ Zhi Xiu gaped, turning her back to them and Ai Siyi continued, “Yes, Miss Bai, it is not right for a lady to see a man naked. I can sense that you’re exhausted, so go rest. I promise you I am not an evil man. I am a doctor who has a liking for ill patients so I can do experiences on them, so let me do my job.” He said sarcastically. Zhi Xiu nodded and leave with the servants.

––•••––

The Hermit Cottage is a small cottage with a straw roof that situated on a small lake called Lake Tiger Cave. It was the most secluded area because it was surrounded by mountains. To get to it one has to follow through a cave hallway that was connected to Ai Siyi’s study.

Zhi Xiu could not rest well while thinking of Zai Fan. Even if Ai Siyi told her that he was not fatally injured, but she could not trust a stranger by their mere words. She had plan that if anything happen to him, she’d kill everyone there. Zhi Xiu sat up to open the window so she can catch the moon and its reflection on the lake. Her heart raced whenever she thought of him. She took a deep breath and held onto her heart: her nervousness, her confusion, her worries, her anger and her frustration, all presented in the fast beating of her heart.

“Miss Bai!” Ai Siyi surprised her with a call. He was out on the pavilion with wine, and he waved for Zhi Xiu to come over. She thrust her doors opened and walked out with arms crossed and a haughty face.

“Ai Siyi!” She said, “What are you doing here in the middle of the night drinking wine and not looking after your patient?”

Ai Siyi smiled and replied, “Miss Bai is worried about that Young Master Shen I take it? Sit.” He gestured and she obediently sit. He continued, “He is safely being taking care of by my two servants. Do not worry. While he was unconscious he contracted a high fever.” Zhi Xiu jerked up on her feet. Ai Siyi motioned for her to sit down, “He is fine. I need for him to get pass the fever. So I instructed Mudan and Huami to take care of it. Afterward, it will be your time.”

Zhi Xiu looked away, “What is my time? Why do I have to take care of that rascal who didn’t trust or listen to me?” She scoffed.

Ai Siyi tilted his head and chuckled with a big grin, and said, “Is that so? Then Miss Bai should be able to sleep well tonight?”

Zhi Xiu looked at him with wide big eyes that started to become watery, but she quickly turned away to hide it. Her eyes darted, wondering how she would face Zai Fan when he woke up. How would he react to her? 

Ai Siyi looked at her and said, “He is blinded.”

Zhi Xiu gasped, she looked at Ai Siyi in disbelief, tears rolled down on her cheeks immediately.

“But I believed that it could be cured. So dry your tears.” He smiled, drinking the last drop of tea on the cup that he held and continued, “The process will take a long time. I need all the necessary herbs–“

“I will get them!” She exclaimed and he smiled.

“You will.” He sighed and said, “Though the thing I feared most is not his physical injuries. I can definitely heal them, but his internal injuries will be a different story.”

Zhi Xiu whispered, “Internal injuries? Is it fatal?” She asked, not fully understanding Ai Siyi’s words.

Ai Siyi calmly explained, “I might look like a hermit, living in such a secluded area. However, I have eyes and ears around everywhere, and particularly around Juwu. This young man was injured by the House of Yi Mei, and by the woman he loved. This young man here name is also not Shen Feng, am I right?” He looked at Zhi Xiu who gaped at him. “And you were the other candidate in the competition, Huo Shang Tian, am I right?” He smiled.

Zhi Xiu nodded, speechless.

Ai Siyi sighed and continued, “When Young Master Liu wakes, he will not speak to anyone due to shock, but don’t let it get to you. I need you to be the bridge and convince him to take medication. I do not want him to know about my existence.”

Zhi Xiu nodded. Ai Siyi poured her a cup of wine and told her to drink up to warm her stomach and calm her heart. She did as was persuaded and took a deep breath before returning to the cottage, leaving Ai Siyi drinking alone.

––•••––

Weeks have passed.

True to Ai Siyi’s words, Zai Fan did not say anything, and he even refused treatment a few times. He was another person altogether. Zhi Xiu every other day would go to the mountain to pick herbs as instructed by Ai Siyi and accumulated bruises and scratches. Few times almost fell to her death, but she still contentedly with a smile and cook the medication for him. To see his physical injuries healing gave her hopes but his eyes and his mentality were a struggle. She often time sighed to herself when she prepared meals for him. She raged to herself whenever Zai Fan refused to be treated and wanted to yell at him but she herself had decided not to talk. Zhi Xiu for her own reason had decided to be a mute servant girl and bit her tongue every time he lashed out at her.

The Hermit Cottage that they stayed at had a wooden veranda where Zai Fan would often sit to catch the breeze and Zhi Xiu would sit a distance away to look after him while grinding the herbs. One day Zai Fan suddenly opened his mouth and asked, “What is your name?” That startled Zhi Xiu so much that she almost blurted out her name but she caught herself in time and could only mumble sounds to him. He scoffed, looking away and said, “You shouldn’t bother with me. My eyes will never return to me.” He said solemnly, the white ribbon that was tied around his eyes flapped along the winds. “Perhaps it is better to not see again.” He smiled. “My eyes are gone, my arms are not the same…”

Zhi Xiu put away the stone grinder and got closer to him. She lightly touched his hand, and he flinched, but she held on tight and flipped out his palm, she gulped and wrote with her finger, _“Xiu Yi.”_

He smiled and asked, “Graceful?…”

She cringed and quickly wrote on his palm, _“My name.”_

“Ah.” He let out a sigh and replied, “It’s very pretty.”

She stared at him with a smile, relieved that he said something.


	10. The Exiled Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a prince, there's a prince, all got kicked out by their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to explain on the many name in this story lol. 
> 
> Jisoo = Jin Zhi Xiu (sacred name) // Bai Xiao Yi (Common public name) // Huo Shang Tian (Alias) // Xiu Yi (alias)
> 
> Jaebeom = Lin Zai Fan (sacred name with mother's last name) // Rui Zai Fan(royal sacred name) // Prince Bi (Prince title that everyone has to call him by) // Liu Qian (name after given to the Duke as his son) // Shen Feng (alias).

Months have passed. Most of Zai Fan’s wounds have recovered, but not so much his eyes. Ai Siyi had said that his eyes would take at least seven months and at most a year to fully recover. Zhi Xiu had gotten better at picking herbs in the mountain and had became Ai Siyi’s disciple.

Despite getting better, Zai Fan’s temperament got worst. Even at night time he would not sleep and have endless thoughts about his future. Every night he would come out to the veranda and sat there, feeling the wind and the night’s quiet song.

One night, Zhi Xiu came out and play her zither, hopefully the song would ease his heavy thoughts and help him sleep. Yet, the song did nothing but brought him anger. As it was the song that accompanied that other song that now brought him many traumas and bad memories.

“Stop playing!” He shouted, “STOP PLAYING THE SONG!”

She startled, her finger pulled back on the string too hard that it snapped and cut her finger.

“Go away! Leave!” He ordered.

Zhi Xiu grimaced in anger and stood up. He heard the sound of the zither dropped and felt terrible inside. Yet, he didn’t call her back. This was what he wanted, he did not want her to stay. He didn’t want to be a burden to her. He had no idea who she was, and why would she give away her life to him. It would be better for her to go and find someone better, someone who’s not a disable.

––•••––

The upcoming days after that incident, Zhi Xiu did not tend to him but it was Mudan and Huami taking turn. Zai Fan was somewhat satisfied that she didn’t come, but at the same time he wanted to know how she was doing.

“Mudan.”

“Young Master.”

“Did Xiu Yi leave?” Zai Fan asked, he couldn’t sleep for the past nights thinking about her. It was not right of him to do so, but it must’ve been the fact that he was too used to her gentleness when tending to his wounds that it was hard not to think about her well-being.

“Ah…” Mudan paused. She was instructed to be cautious with her words when answering Zai Fan. “Xiu Yi is doing well. She is being tasked to do other things by the Master. The Master think that it is better to separate her from you after hearing her reports that you don’t want her as a caretaker. Young Master Shen do not worry. Xiu Yi is currently well.”

“That’s good.” He smiled and whispered to himself, “I was worrying over nothing.”

Mudan glanced up then bit her tongue, keeping mum while tying the silks together, “Young Master Shen, if there is nothing else, Mudan will take her leave.”

“Mmm.” He excused her.

Even though he couldn’t see anymore, he could still hear and feel. He thought it was best to start practicing on his other senses and so decided to take a little walk outside by himself late one night. From the place he lived–a little cottage hidden away in a mountain range–situated right on the bank of the lakes with pathways out into the lake, and pathways into the forest. Zai Fan took the pathway into the forest.

“Huami.”

He heard Mudan’s voice from a far.

“How is Xiu Yi?”

Zai Fan hid away the moment he heard about her.

“She’s getting better.”

Zai Fan gulped, wondering what had happened, did Mudan lied to him?

“That’s good. Young Master Shen asked me about her, and I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Aiya, that Young Master Shen is too arrogant. He is handsome but what else is there for Xiu Yi to risk her life going up the dangerous mountain to pick herbs for him…”

“Sshhh.” Mudan hushed her up, “When you’re in love, you will think differently.”

Huami shook her head, “No! I will never do that if the man I love pushes me away.”

Zai Fan’s forehead wrinkled as he pondered about their words. Particularly more when hearing about Xiu Yi risking her life for him. Is she not well? What happened to her?

Mudan let out a sigh before telling Huami to keep mum when she goes to treat Zai Fan tomorrow. Huami rejected the order. She wanted to lash out at that Young Master Shen at least once. How could he be so brutal to a girl that cherished his life more than her own?

“Alright alright, you can lash out at him after Xiu Yi got better, for now at least keep it quiet…okay?” Mudan tried to appease her, “I’ll make you more of the sunflower cakes that you want.” Huami pouted but nodded in agreement.

Zai Fan’s face scrunched up in pain. His hands were forming into fists as he struggled to control his anger. He had to go see her.

––•••––

Zhi Xiu was tasked by Ai Siyi to go up the mountain to pick out wild mushrooms one morning. She was not careful and encountered the Crazy Red Hair Lady who was a master in poison and often ventured out of her cavern to find prey to test out her latest poison. Ai Siyi knew about her, and have always been careful with her. She came to his estate once a month with demands to see her daughter. Ai Siyi set up a maze for her. Thanks to her, throughout the years residing there, he had accumulated a vast knowledge of the herbs growing in the mountain ranges and the plants she used for her poisons. Yet, her poison changed everyday and hard for Ai Siyi to keep up.

Luckily, the poison that the Crazy Red Lady used was still in its infancy stage and that Zhi Xiu herself escaped the Crazy Red Lady’s grip before she injected more. Ai Siyi managed to get the poison out, but Zhi Xiu ended up having a high fever that needed a lot of resting time. He allowed her to stay in the main estate where he could tend to her as well as keeping an eye on her condition.

Ai Siyi was having his usual night of contemplation under the moon under the pavilion out in the middle of the lake. Zai Fan managed to make his way over. Ai Siyi startled for a bit when Zai Fan made his ways over and even more when Zai Fan smiled and bowed to him. He really did not want Zai Fan to know about his existence. Ai Siyi knew very well who Zai Fan was, and so does Zai Fan if he were to hear his voice, and for this, Ai Siyi needed Zhi Xiu to act as his middleman. He feared everyday that the exiled Prince of Jin would find out about his identity and demanded for his golds that he was schemed out of.

Ai Siyi decided to keep quiet, but he mistakenly let out a tiny little sigh that caught Zai Fan’s attention.

Zai Fan grinned as he figured out who the person sitting in front was. Ai Siyi wasn’t that good at keeping any secret identity anyway. A few questions from Zai Fan to Mudan and Huami and he could figure out if the characteristics and the perks match up. “Song Zhong Ji…Song Li, Crown Prince of the Song Country, what are you doing here?”

Ai Siyi gaped at Zai Fan then nervously smirked before laughing, “Liu Qian, no…Lin Zai Fan…oh no, it should be Rui Zai Fan, Prince Bi. You are getting better at controlling your other senses,” Ai Siyi complimented, calling him over to have a seat and have a drink with him.

Zai Fan smiled, walking over to have a seat as if his eyesight was always there.

Ai Siyi poured out wine into a small cup and said softly, “It is good for the cold air at night.”

Zai Fan gently picked up the cup and drank it, “It’s good.”

Ai Siyi let out a sigh before standing up, “Let me see your eyes.” He said as he gently opening up the two eyes to look at the pupils, “They are getting a bit better, a few more months and you can see again. Do not worry too much, Your Highness.”

Zai Fan smiled and responded, “Siyi, I am not worry about it anymore. I am fine with being blind.” He paused, “I just want to know, what happened to Xiu Yi.”

“Ah…Xiu Yi.” Ai Siyi paused before shaking his hand to let the sleeve of his robe slide up his arm. He then sat down and pour out another cup of wine for the both of them. “Her condition is getting better. She was unlucky to encounter the Crazy Red Lady up the mountain and was poisoned, but it was not fatal. Currently resting due to a high fever. You need not to worry, she will be back to normal in a few days.”

That put Zai Fan at ease for a brief moment as he stared straight ahead and lost in his own thoughts.

Ai Siyi leaned forward with palm to cheek and stared amusingly at Zai Fan. “Prince Bi, did you know that you are now The Emperor of the Commoners?”

Zai Fan did not answer, he had forgotten about that title, that competition. For the past months, while living in between the world of the living and the dead he came to realize a lot of things and currently just want to live here. He wondered if he could tell his guards that he had chosen the life of a normal person. Did not want to go back home and be a general, did not want to go back and take back his Princely rank or command any army. He just wanted to live there in seclusion.

“Prince Bi, do you understand what that title means?”

Zai Fan shook his head. He could take guesses, but in his mind he had no times for them. Normal men often wished to have a family; place to live to raise his family and enough money. They do not care for titles such as Emperor, or the best in the world.

“Do you think it’s a simple title? Winning that competition will give you a jade seal, but also…” Ai Siyi leaned in close and whispered, “An army.” Ai Siyi laughed then stood up to look up at the moon with his arms behind his back, “Ah~, many people, nobles especially do not know the significant of the competition. This is because none of them survived to actually be crowned as the Emperor, but you did.” Ai Siyi smirked, he turned around to look at the deep in thoughts Zai Fan. “There is an army prepared for the Emperor, but only if the Emperor accept his position. Do you not want an army, Your Highness?”

Zai Fan looked away with a gentle smile, but Ai Siyi insisted on Zai Fan taking up the challenge, he spoke of more grandeur things in order to persuade him, “Your Highness, this is a great opportunity to take back what was once yours–“

Zai Fan snorted, “How did my older brother coaxed you into this?”

Ai Siyi smiled and said, “You are very sharped.” He sat down in front of him, “No wondered your father sent you away.”

“I am not a sharped tool nor a dull ones. I also have a vast network of knowledge that I can rely on. And we have met before, ten years ago at the border of Jin and Song. Were you not the one that was fighting my older brother over a daughter of a particular Official?”

“Prince Bi, things from ten years ago, you still remember?” Ai Siyi teased him.

“You haven’t forgotten, why should I?” Zai Fan responded, “Why do you still live in Jin when memories here were filled with blood for you?”

“I am a masochist, Your Highness. I like to torture myself with dark memories. But they are not bad, I need them to live a happier life.”

“Ai Siyi…” Zai Fan smirked, “I finally understood what your alias means.” Zai Fan drank another cup of wine.

“Do you?”

Zai Fan sat quietly to contemplate, “Where is he?”

“…”

“My older brother… How is he? Is he doing well? Please tell him that Mother misses him a lot.”

Ai Siyi patted his hand, “He is the reason that you are not dead. He has been looking after you throughout the years.”

Zai Fan smirked, not believing him. “I have too many older brothers that likes to betray me for me to believe anything in this world…Don’t you hate him?” Zai Fan changed the subject.

“I do.”

“And yet, you’re still working for him.”

Ai Siyi gazed upon the moon and sighed, “I lost to him once. I don’t want to lose again.”

“You already lost.” Zai Fan stood up.

“True, but that doesn’t mean that I’m forever a loser. I just like to take my time climbing up the stairs. The world is currently in chaos, there is no need for me to be hurried. When the time is calm, I will be at the top.” He grinned contentedly.

Zai Fan smiled and wished him luck before asking for a favor, “Can you help me send a message.”

“I am at your command, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that, I am no longer a Prince–“

“Oh but you are, you are now the Duke of Liu-Yang’s son, and Liu-Yang is a powerful state that not even Jin can suppress.” Ai Siyi responded.

“It isn’t anything but a small forgotten mountain inside of Jin.” Zai Fan corrected him.

“That it is, but–“

“Siyi.”

Ai Siyi nodded, “Your message?”

“My guards are probably searching for me for the past months. I need you to send a message to them on where I am so they wouldn’t have to worry. Tell them, I will not return.”

“Oh, that is a bad message. I don’t think they’ll like it.”

Zai Fan continued, “Tell them to disperse the army and go back home to their loved ones. Tell Xiao Tian to pay all the soldiers properly. Also…ask him…” He gulped thinking about that friend of his that he wrongfully accused, “Ask him about Huo Shang Tian.”

Ai Siyi smiled wryly before asking him, “What do you want to know about Huo Shang Tian?”

“I want to know how that person is doing. Did he make it out alive? Did he find somebody he was looking for and did he return to Baimu safely?” He paused and asked inaudibly, “Does he hate me?”

Ai Siyi smiled and nodded, “I will relay the messages. Your Highness can have a rest. Xiu Yi is currently resting. She will be healthy in a couple of days, so you don’t have to worry about that as well.”

“Good, then I will wait.” Before Zai Fan left, he asked one last question, “How did I end up here?”

Ai Siyi contemplated for a brief moment, “Xiu Yi found you somewhere, dragged your body here and asked for help.” He drank the last of his wine then he smirked in mischief, “Took her a whole day to convince me to save you, under the condition that she has to be my disciple and be an herbs picker for me.” Zai Fan looked down with a gentle smile before turning away to leave. Ai Siyi then added, “A girl like that should be cherished, not pushed away.”

––•••––

Zhi Xiu got better, yet mentality and physique were still weak. Ai Siyi allowed her to resume her old task of cooking medicine for Zai Fan so she can go about that would help her relax and slowly get back her energy.

While fanning the clay stove she let out a little sigh when she attempted to stretch her back.

“Still tired?” He asked.

She froze at the sound of his voice. Her heart raced feeling his presence coming closer.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, “For what I said few nights ago…” He reached out in search for her and caught her hair. He gently let the back of his finger slid down her smooth long black hair, “Can you give me another chance.”

Her eyes was shut tight and she heaved, and she cried in silence. Just a simple gesture and a few simple words made her happy to the point that she cried.

“Xiu Yi.” He called in his gentle voice.

She turned around and saw his nervous smile and a small flower in his hand. She smiled looking at him, hesitating but slowly reaching out both of her hands to gently hold onto his. He smiled brightly and she looked at him with hopes in her eyes.

“I am not sure yet, but if it’s okay with you, allow me to repay you.” He said, letting go all of his past and ready to start a new life.

Zhi Xiu hesitated for a moment when she realized that the person he loves was Xiu Yi, and possibly only loves Xiu Yi because she was the one who took care of him for the past months. She wanted to accept this love and she would accept it. At least for a few months, allowed her to be loved by him. Zhi Xiu moved closer to him and let her body rest against his chest. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist to hold him as he embraced her.

––•••––

Ai Siyi have discovered a new antidote that would help cure Zai Fan’s eyes and tasked Zhi Xiu to go and apply the sap over Zai Fan’s eyes then wrap them. She would have to do this almost everyday, morning and night time. Every time Zhi Xiu came to change the wraps he would make excuses for her to stay longer. Zhi Xiu have discovered that Zai Fan was actually a mischievous playboy, opposite of what he portrayed to the world. Who would have thought that this person who was so strict before, who said to keep a respectable distance with his past lover, was refusing to let her out of his embrace.

“Xiu Yi.” He whispered while tightening his arms around her, “My eyes are feeling better these day. A few more months and I can see you.” Even though he was saying it softly, his voice was filled with happiness and that worried her a bit, “Is it selfish of me that I now wish to see again so I can properly look at you?”

Zhi Xiu’s heart could not keep calm, the love that he had for Xiu Yi was too overwhelming for her to take in. A few more months? A few more months, when he could see again, what would she do? How could she get out of this? She lied to him for numerous times, would he forgive her? Zhi Xiu was happy but she could not calm her heart or think clearly. Truth be told, for the past months since they started their love she had been in agony and in turmoil with her plan. Day by day all she could think about was the ending of their love. So much so that she lost appetite to eat.

Zai Fan did not understand, but he could feel by the sense of touch that she had gotten thinner. It worried him, and he was trying to figure out a way to make her happy for the past days, “Are you unhappy?” He asked.

She wrote on his hand the word ‘no.’

“That’s good, I was worried that you are not happy with me.”

She lightly wrote, “Idiot! You think too much.”

He laughed, tightening his arms a bit more, “Good, I was really worry. You seemed to be distancing from me, even though I’m holding you in my arms.” He whispered into her ears.

Zhi Xiu pushed him away and it startled him.

“Xiu Yi.” He panicked, reaching out for her and his hand gently cupped her face. He felt her tears, “Is there something that you want to tell me but you can’t?”

She nodded letting out a small wails. His thumb caressed her lips and he leaned in to give her a kiss.

“It’s okay, even if you lie to me, I will still love you. Will you allow me to accompany you to old age?” He whispered before giving her another kiss. She pushed him away. She did not expect such a forward question. She was already engaged, how could she marry anyone else? “Xiu Yi, I am serious.”

Zhi Xiu looked down while keeping a distance from him with her arms.

“Xiu Yi.” He called again, he could hear her breathing, “If you are afraid that I don’t love you when I can see again, then I don’t want to see again.”

Zhi Xiu cringed, it hurt to hear those words.

“Don’t cry.” He whispered, cupping her face to wipe away her tears, “If you don’t want to, then forget what I just said.”

Zhi Xiu inhaled, she closed her eyes to feel the gentleness of his hand that was caressing her face. Her finger wrote out the word ‘Yes’ at the base of his palm.

He smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss.

––•••––

Zai Fan told Ai Siyi about his marriage with Zhi Xiu and it startled him, but he wished them all the happiness. He even went as far as setting up the date and helped them to hold the ceremony. Ai Siyi particularly picked out a date that was far away in the Winter season. When asked why so far away, he laughed and told Zai Fan that a wedding require a lot of preparations and that he should be patient. However, Ai Siyi had calculated, if his treatment for Zai Fan’s eyes is working, then Zai Fan would regain his eyesight in the upcoming Winter. Zai Fan didn’t say it, but the blurriness in his eyes had subsided little by little, month by month.

Zhi Xiu was happy, she carried on her days as usual but with the help of Huami and Mudan to pick out her wedding robe and accessories.

“Xiu Yi, why don’t you talk to Young Master Shen?” Huami asked on their ways to shop for the day meals.

“He knows my voice,” she answered.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“He doesn’t like that person with my voice,” she said solemnly, “If he knows, he would be very angry.”

Huami sighed. She didn’t understand the complication of love, but she was curious, and it was obvious that Zai Fan’s eyesight would recover, there was no use in hiding from him, “He will see again, what will you do then?”

Zhi Xiu could not answer this question. She spaced out in her own thoughts. She had plan of leaving when he recovered, but she had fallen in too deep. To leave him now, he would feel so betrayed, but she was not Xiu Yi. She did not live honestly, she lied. Even though he saw nothing wrong with it, she could not let herself be rid of the guilt of using this opportunity to trick him. Fan Ya Rong was right, the person that Zai Fan loved was the muted girl Xiu Yi, not Bai Xiao Yi, nor Jin Zhi Xiu. He did not even know such a person exist.

_“Huo Shang Tian, don’t you think it’s enough?” Ya Rong asked, “You almost got killed for taking care of him. Yet, he does not know that its you. Xiu Yi, Xiu Yi, is all he could think about, don’t you feel terrible?” She taunted her. Zhi Xiu could not say a word in retaliation. Ya Rong continued, “Huo Shang Tian, he is my lover. Do remember. He will not love anybody else but me. Even if I hurt him, he only loves me. Any other woman…Xiu Yi only received love from him due to pity. When I return for him, he will only see me…”_

“What will happen if Fan Ya Rong return?” She whispered to herself.

“Hm?” Huami waved her hand in front of her.

“Nothing.” Zhi Xiu replied, “I was thinking about an encounter I had few weeks ago. I think I know what to do now. Let’s get back to the estate, we’ve bought enough for today. They’ve been waiting.”

“Do you still need help in picking out wedding accessories?”

“No, Shen Feng said he’ll take me out tomorrow to let me buy whatever I want.” She grinned.

_“Huo Shang Tian, I will thank you for taking good care of him. I will be back for him. Do not worry, he is safe now. He is now Emperor, nobody can touch him. And If you are still curious, I’ll just have this to say…Liu Qian will understand when I explain it to him.”_

Everyday, Zhi Xiu only thought of those words. She could not compete with their deep love that lasted since childhood. She only wanted to protect him. Fan Ya Rong hurt him once, who knew if she won’t attempt a second time? Would he go back to her? “He will never.” She whispered to herself. She shook her head and convinced that she would never fall into the same scheme again. If she were to leave, it would be on her part and no outsider’s influences. She was to leave, and she had to leave. It would be enough to give him this moment of love and peace, she had to return to her country and be a great general to her people.

––•••––

As her wedding day approached, Zhi Xiu would visit Zai Fan at night to lie in his arms for that brief peaceful moment.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, sweeping the hair away from her face so he could caress it. She lightly shook her head. She embedded her face into his chest and closed her eyes to rest. Zai Fan peeked at her face. It was still just a blur, but he could make out slightly the shape of her face, the colors of her hair pin and her clothes. He quietly smiled to himself when he traced her jawline with his finger, and her red lips. “Our wedding is coming, but why do I feel like we’ll never see each other again?” He whispered then sighed when he heard her breathing, soundly sleeping in his arms, “Doesn’t matter, I’ll keep these moments and cherish them forever.”


	11. Snow Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got married...not.

Before the wedding come Ai Siyi came to ask Zai Fan one last time. “Your Highness, are you sure you want to leave behind your glorious past and be a commoner?”

Zai Fan stood in silence looking out to the blurry icy lake, his eyes are recovering quite fast these days, but not fast enough for his liking. His limbs are regaining its strength, he felt his energy are all coming back in surge. “When I thought I had nothing left, when I felt that I no longer a great somebody I want to leave it all.”

Siyi quietly smirked, “How about now? Now that you have regained bits and pieces of your power?”

“Now…I am not sure. But I have made a promise that I would live with her.”

“Then, what will you do if that promise can’t be fulfilled?” Siyi asked.

Zai Fan stayed silence.

––

The Wedding

For the past few months, Zhi Xiu and Zai Fan had became close with the people in the small village and have helped them throughout their daily lives, including taking care of a small orphanage there. For their wedding, the people were invited. The esteemed grandma of the village was asked by Ai Siyi to come and comb Zhi Xiu’s hair as a custom, to give her fortunes and happiness in her marriage life.

The wedding was hosted at the village hall. The main attraction for the whole village in its snowy landscape. The people were joyfully enjoying their feast on the ground floor of the Hall while Zhi Xiu waited patiently for her groom in their room after they had bowed to the heaven and the ancestors. Zhi Xiu was nervous but had to sit there on the bed quietly with the red veil over her face. She let out a few sighs as times gone by. The people down stairs would not let Zai Fan go despite him complaining of how tired he was and wanted to have a rest.

“What took so long?” She asked herself, but straightened her posture when she heard footsteps coming.

—

Ai Siyi’s plan for this wedding did not go too well when he found invaders crossing the borders of his mountain range. They were no ordinary human either. They were a collective group of renowned martial artists who came to capture the exiled Prince of Jin for a great amount of gold taels on the command of the House of Yi Mei.

“Siyi, there are people outside of the Inn waiting for me.” Zai Fan commented when only he and Siyi were the one left awaken.

“That is right. I don’t know how they found this place. It must’ve been an insider info, but what will you do?”

“My eyes, they are getting better.” He hinted that he could take them on.

“But it is snowing heavily outside.” Ai Siyi looked out to the window and saw them aligning, encircling the area.

“And I don’t want bloodshed on my wedding day.” Zai Fan said.

“But red is a very beautiful fortunate color,” Ai Siyi joked.

Zai Fan scoffed, “It is indeed a very pretty color, especially against the white snowy landscape.”

Ai Siyi stood up, “There are many of them outside. However, I have let your guards known a few days ago about your wedding. I will light up the fireworks to let them know. I think with just the two of us we can hold them off for at least half an hour for backup to come.”

“We have no choice but to fight. Is Xiu Yi still in her room?”

“Mudan and Huami are guarding her, do not worry. Those two girls are very capable and skillful.”

—

“Huo Shang Tian.”

Zhi Xiu stood up and flipped over her veil when she heard Ya Rong’s voice, “Fan Ya Rong.”

“You look very beautiful today.” Ya Rong sat down and pour out a cup of tea, “Too bad Zai Fan will never see this beautiful side of you.”

Zhi Xiu glared at her and got straight to the point, “Fan Ya Rong, I warned you. Do not hurt him or I will not spare your life. You are no match for me.”

Ya Rong scoffed, “It might be true months ago, but I doubt so now.”

“Shall we have another go then? Or are you afraid of my white ribbon around your neck again?”

Ya Rong slammed her fist on the table and retaliated with her poison needles, shooting straight at Zhi Xiu. Zhi Xiu dodged and pulled on the curtains beside the bed to act as a weapon and strike across the room. Ya Rong flipped the table at her. Zhi Xiu grabbed her sword and Ya Rong jumped up, crashing the roof. Zhi Xiu followed.

—

Zai Fan was at a stalemate with a few of the martial artists. They were taunting him regarding his eyes but he did not let it get to him. He was determined to kill them all even though it would ruin his beautiful day, and he would do it with eyes closed. Luckily, whenever he closed his eyes and reopening them, they became clearer and clearer.

“Shen Feng!” He heard a roared, he could tell this man was heavy by the sound of his voice. And indeed he was, his name reflected that of his status, Shi Bei Gui, the big patron that Old Huo housed at He Shan Lou He was also one of the candidate in the competition. He was the son of a very famous bandit, and also renowned for his physique and martial art skills, “Where is the jade seal? Let’s make a trade! I’ll spare you your life and you give me the seal.”

Zai Fan smirked and scoffed, “The jade seal is not a toy for you to play with. My life too is not a toy or an item to be trade for. You best retreat before I show you no mercy.”

“I see you are nothing but a blind fool!” Shi Bei Gui laughed. His comrade snuck behind Zai Fan ready to strike, but he was not as quick as Zai Fan who swerved and stabbed him with his sword, killing him instantly. Shi Bei Gui was shocked when he saw the swiftness of the sword piercing through his subordinate’s body. Zai Fan glared at him, he could make out the body shape of Shi Bei Gui. His face was also coming clearer, he could see the other features of the face, albeit still blurry.

“You can see?” Shi Bei Gui asked.

Zai Fan smirked and chuckled, “If you think so.” Shi Bei Gui charged up and Zai Fan blocked his moves.

—

At the peak of the building with her red robes flying in the wind, Zhi Xiu once again found herself being taunted by the most majestic and conniving dancer in her white robes.

“Huo Shang Tian, you should leave now.” Ya Rong ordered, finding herself in a deadlock with Zhi Xiu’s ribbon once again wrapped around her neck..

“Did I not tell you, that you are no match for me?” Zhi Xiu gritted her teeth, “Do not tell me what to do. Rather, you should go back to your Master and leave Liu Qian alone.”

“Do not be arrogant, Huo Shang Tian. Liu Qian is not someone who you could easily manipulate. He will kill you if you betrayed him. He will hate you if something happened to me and by your hands.”

Zhi Xiu tightened her ribbon.

“Did I hit a nerve? Are you scared? Scared that he did not love you but only giving pity to the muted girl named Xiu Yi.”

Zhi Xiu scowled at her, she wanted to just kill her right then and there. She regretted not killing her when she had the chance. She tightened her ribbon again to choke Ya Rong to death.

Ya Rong closed her eyes to accumulate her energy to break away. She grabbed onto the ribbon and attempted to tear them into pieces but Zhi Xiu could calculate her move. She tightened the ribbon even more, rendering Ya Rong to collapse on her knees.

“Keep your promise!” Ya Rong managed to utter out, “He will hate you, if you kill me!”

Zhi Xiu hesitated, her face lightly scrunched up when she thought about this promise that was made between them. Her hand on its own lighten the grip of the ribbon. She glance down to the snowy ground to see that he was looking up with eyes strained. Shi Bei Gui was struck down on the ground with his blood seeping through the snow. And when she saw that his people have came for him, she let out a sigh with tears coming down her face. She mouthed to him, “Farewell.” Before flying down to the other side of the building, disappearing from his life forever.

“XIU YI!” He called after when he saw her blurry face turning away from him. Her black hair floating in the wind becoming clearer. He rushed to her but couldn’t get far before he was knocked out by Xiao Tian.

It was all planned from long ago, when Ai Siyi could not find a way to cure the poison in his body. Jin Zhi Xiu went to Fan Ya Rong to ask for help. She made a promise with Fan Ya Rong to leave when all of his ailments are healed. As much as Zhi Xiu wanted to break that promise and kill Ya Rong, she feared that one day he would find out about it and truly despise her. It was best to leave. That dream with him was beautiful. But a dream was just a dream.

––•••––

Zai Fan had thought about what to do if this promise couldn’t be fulfilled, but he didn’t think it would be like this. When he closed his eyes he could only see her looking down at him. Although he couldn’t make out her face he could feel that she was crying. He didn’t know what he did wrong that she turned away and left, and it hurt to think of her crying face and nobody there to hold her and calm her down. Zai Fan sighed when the cold air flew into his carriage from the tiny gap of the window.

“Young Master.” Xiao Tian called. He was so scared to say any words the past few days, neither could Wei Han and Yi Fan until now. “You look better.”

Zai Fan opened his eyes to open the window and check on the snow.

“Young Master, forgive us. We did not know it was your wedding day. We received your message from Ai Siyi months ago, but the doctor told us to not come fetch you. He stated that we should wait for the appropriate time. We stationed at the base of the mountain and waited. It came as a shock to us too when we saw you in your wedding robe.” Xiao Tian explained.

“He never told you that I wanted to be a commoner?” Zai Fan asked.

Xiao Tian gasped at the revelation. “No.”

Zai Fan nodded, stretching his hand out to catch the falling snow. “Xiao Tian, I never lost a battle since I started this militant career. It was my first time to feel complete hopelessness. I didn’t think I could make it back.”

Xiao Tian smiled, “You’ve been knocked down a few notches. Young Master, the great kings are the one who know when to retreat and admit defeat. It is not what’s at the present, but what you do after that matter more. It is survival, we can only win if we’re still alive. You won, Young Master. You lost for the first time but did not give up.”

Zai Fan rested his head on his hand, with closed eyes he took a deep breath. “As a common man, I can’t fulfill a promise. Then I will have to become an Emperor, maybe then I can.”

For the first time since they met, Xiao Tian felt true fear when he looked into Zai Fan’s cold eyes. For what reason that his Young Master has to go this far just to fulfill a promise to someone that he had only spent a year with? Was he not betrayed by love, and here he was again falling into another love trap.

“Young Master, the world is a majestic being. Owning it take great power and virtue. The process of retrieving it, however, will be walking on roads of blood…including your loved ones.” Xiao Tian said in seriousness as a warning.

“I understand.” Zai Fan replied before once again looking at the pure white snow falling from the sky.

––

He Chun Xia came as promised.

Zhi Xiu knew that she would not make it out of Jin if she did not have backup. Fan Ya Rong would not let her live, she knew too much. Ai Siyi himself also knew this and had scolded Zhi Xiu for acting recklessly when he found out that she went to Fan Ya Rong for the antidote. Yet, the familiarity that he had for this girl exceeded his anger and was willing to protect her no matter the cost. He sent a few of his Flowers Students, all were girls and part of his Sect to escort her out of Jin along with He Chun Xia and Lao Huo.

“Xiao Yi, do not forget Jin when you get back home.” He Chun Xia requested.

Zhi Xiu smiled, extending her hand out to catch the snow, “How could I? I have the most beautiful memories here.” She said. Snow piled up on her hand before she sent it flying along the wind as snow dust.

_If we ever to meet again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be on the battlefield.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you later.


End file.
